Fleurs de Sev
by Selon-Scrat
Summary: 'Observez quelqu'un et essayez de le présenter en ne vous basant que sur les informations visibles à l'œil nu' - C'est l'histoire de trois hommes qui se cherchent et se repoussent, dansant au cœur du ballet le plus mortel qui soit : La vie. . SS/RL/SB
1. Premier tiers

Fleurs de Sev

JK Rowlings est la seule et l'unique créatrice de cet univers. Mais elle ferait mieux d'être un peu plus attentive : je fais faire n'importe quoi à ses personnages !

Comme d'habitude : pas vraiment d'histoire juste de l'étalage d'émotions =/. Il y a des points communs avec le canon, et aussi des écarts, ne vous en étonnez pas. J'ai écrit ça surant des nuits au boulot et je n'ai pas été corrigée donc heu... Bon, soyez prévenu quoi.

Ouais, je sais j'avais dit « j'arrête d'écrire » et en plus franchement, le résultat est un peu naze mais bon, je plaide non-coupable. Quand on (re)lit 'Chiche' ou 'Lune noire', on a envie de rester avec ces trois là. De toute façon je suis nulle en résolution. Bonne (chance) Lecture.

Ps : Non, non le titre n'est pas un jeu de mot desastreux me permettant d'afficher ma part de militantisme breton light... Trop pas...

* * *

**Du rouge. **

**De ce rouge lumineux qui fait mal. **

**Pourquoi tout ce rouge ? **

**Je voudrais poser la question mais ma bouche ne répond pas. **

**J'ai soif. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le désert dans ma gorge. **

**Je suis mort c'est ça ? Oh pitié, non. Ne me dites pas que c'est _ça_ la mort. C'est un cauchemar. **

**Une voix me parvient lointaine**

**- Il a bougé ?**

**- Non.**

**- Je vous assure que si.**

**- Je veux dire, oui il a bougé, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est conscient. C'est un réflexe nerveux Monsieur Potter. **

**Potter ? Qu'est-ce que Potter fout en enfer avec moi ? **

**Le rouge devient plus sombre et je ne lutte pas, je le laisse se fondre dans un voile noir, dans le tunnel reposant de l'inconscience. **

OoO

- Merci pour vos devoirs. Ce que vous avez écrit restera strictement confidentiel et je serai le seul à lire vos parchemins. Cet exercice ne sera pas noté. Je vous les rendrais la semaine prochaine. Bonne journée a vous.

Les élèves de septième année ramassèrent leur affaires.

- La plaie ! Râla Peter à mi-voix. Comme si on avait pas assez de boulot, ce vieux fou nous rajoute des exercices inutiles

- C'est pour nous entrainer à observer les gens. "Défense contre les forces du mal", ce n'est pas simplement se battre contre des créatures, mais aussi contre des personnes. Fit remarquer Remus en bouclant sa sacoche.

- Le règne de la délation est en marche ! S'exclama joyeusement Sirius en frictionnant la tête de Wormtail au passage.

- Et ça te met en joie. Constata ce dernier en s'esquivant.

- Le cafard en moi ne demandait qu'a s'exprimer. Je me suis bien amusé.

- Tu as écris sur qui ?

- Hinhiiiin … Tu aimerai bien le savoir mon petit Peter.

- Rêve toujours. Moins j'en sais sur ce qui se passe dans ta tête, mieux je me porte

Les quatre jeunes gens sortirent de la salle pour regagner leur dortoirs alors que Sirius sautillait partout.

- Padfoot, mon ami, tu es grotesque. Fit doucement remarquer Remus.

- Nianiania. Ne te la ramène pas trop Mister Moony. Je suis sur que tu as écris sur moi. « Observez quelqu'un et essayez de le présenter en ne vous basant que sur les informations visibles a l'oeil nu ». Tu m'as forcément choisit pour sujet. Tout le monde sait que tu es fan de moi.

- Je sais que toutes les minettes de Poudlard sont fans de toi tu veux dire.

- Ne manque pas de respect aux minettes sans elles la vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Pas vrai James ?

- Hein ? Sursauta ce dernier, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées

- Tu es bien silencieux Prongs. Nota fort pertinemment Peter

Le jeune homme hocha gravement la tête.

- J'ai écris sur Lily. Annonça t-il solennellement

- Toujours aussi imprévisible James... marmonna Sirius

Remus esquissa un sourire. Il n'arrivait pas à très bien se remettre de la dernière pleine lune mais la perspective du week end était réconfortante. Il allait pouvoir rattraper son retard, se reposer un peu. Évidemment James, Peter et Sirius feraient tout pour l'en empêcher. Mais ça faisait partie du contrat.

OoO

Remus sortit de la bibliothèque sans un regard pour le monde qui l'entourait. James et Sirius étaient à leur entrainement de Quidditch et Peter devait encore finir son devoir sur les potions de sommeil avant de retourner au dortoir. Remus aurait donc un peu de temps pour lire avant le diner.

Il traversa la salle commune de gryffondor, étrangement enthousiaste à cette idée.

Bientôt, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et leva paresseusement les bras au ciel en un « Victoire » silencieux. Mais un froissement désagréable sous sa nuque le força a se relever. En s'écroulant sur son matelas, il n'avait pas fait attention au parchemin roulé au pied de son oreiller.

Avait-il oublié quelque chose avant de partir ? Pourtant le papier ne semblait pas être celui qu'il utilisait d'habitude. Ça ressemblait davantage aux feuilles de riz dont Sirius se servait. Intrigué, Remus déroula le parchemin et dès les premiers mots, il fronça les sourcils.

_« De l'avis général, Remus Lupin est un garçon serieux. »_

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ? Remus reprit néanmoins sa lecture. Il avait toujours été un maraudeur à part entière. Soit : nettement trop curieux.

_« De l'avis général, Remus Lupin est un garçon sérieux. _

_Mettre des étiquettes, ranger les gens sous des caractéristiques, c'est toujours possible. On me reproche souvent de ne pas être très observateur. A mon humble avis cela vient du fait que la plupart des gens ne sont pas intéressants à observer. Ils sont déchiffrables, descriptibles. On peut les classer par genre et par couleur. Le seul moyen d'être surpris c'est de ne pas trop les regarder._

_Exception faite de Remus. _

_Il est impossible de dire ce que Remus est. Je le côtoie depuis des années et pourtant je suis toujours incapable de le décrire. Les consignes étant là pour être détournées, comme je me tue a le répéter depuis mes débuts à Poudlard, ce portrait commence par ce que Remus Lupin n'est pas. _

_Remus n'est pas un garçon sérieux. _

_Ce n'est pas qu'il soit spécialement tapageur ou exubérant. Il rend ses devoir à temps, n'enfreint pas le règlement, se montre attentif en tant que préfet. Mais il est insoumis. Jamais Remus ne se laissera dominer. Il n'est pas faible, ni fragile, bien au contraire. Il n'est pas le chêne qui se déracine tempêtes après tempêtes. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus incroyablement debout. Il nous enterrera tous, si ce n'est pas carrément lui qui nous tue. J'exagère à peine. _

_Il n'a pas une âme destructrice mais pourtant il a la capacité d'être ce que personne n'est. _

_Remus a dix sept ans et la vie l'a déjà marquée. Je ne parle pas des cicatrices qui se dessinent sur son visage mais des cailloux qui font barrage dans son regard. Il a subit le pire. C'est comme s'il était né sous un buldozer. Il était destiné a être réduit en bouillie Et pourtant... _

_C'est le seul être que je connaisse qui soit doux sans être fragile. _

_Je ne sais pas comment font les gens pour vivre sans être amarré à un Remus Lupin quelconque. Sans lui je me serais écrasé mille fois. _

_Par ce que c'est comme ça, il ressemble à de la musique baroque. Si l'on y fait pas attention, l'ensemble paraît plat, calme, à peine une onde a la surface de l'eau mais si on ferme les yeux et qu'on décortique la musique, on découvre que chaque ligne mélodique est plus travaillée que les autres. Chaque partition est un travail d'orfèvre. Et on découvre tant et tant d'instruments qu'on se perd dans les méandres de la perfection de chacune de ces lignes. Remus est comme ça. Tellement idéal sur chaque plan, que l'ensemble passe inaperçu. Si l'on me demandais de dire qu'elles sont les trois choses que je préfère chez lui, je ne pourrais pas. Il y a son rire. Sa voix un peu rauque au réveil. Son ouïe sur-développée. Son analyse parfaite des situations. Sa tolérance. Sa douceur. Sa colère parfois. Son port de tête. Ses cicatrices. L'ombre lourde dans ses yeux quand il est inquiet. La manière dont il se positionne quand il doit enfourcher un balais. Son application. Son isolement, sa manière de s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Tout cela fait partie d'un tout : sa révolte. Tout est révolution chez lui et Remus Lupin est révolution. _

_Je ne puis rien dissocié de lui. Il est un bloc, et si un seul des éléments manquait, le monde ne serait plus le même. Tout serait désharmonisé. La musique, le vent, la magie, rien ne serait pareil, rien ne voudrait plus dire la même chose._

_Remus n'est pas un pont. Il est un torrent. Insaisissable, in-traversable. Calme lieu de baignade ou courant meurtrier. _

_Finalement, observer les gens est le meilleur moyen de ne jamais les comprendre. _

_Je ne comprendrai peut-être jamais Remus, et pourtant je le connais par cœur, je l'aime par cœur, par ce que c'est impossible de faire autrement._

_Cours de DCFM – Sirius. P. Black- Gryffondor, septième année »_

Incapable de réagir, Remus resta immobile longuement, regardant le parchemin avec défiance. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ?

Soudain le fracas de la porte le fit sursauter.

- Putain mais c'est dingue ce truc. Disait James a quelqu'un derrière lui.

Sirius entra a son tour, brandissant un papier

- He, Remus ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je viens de trouver dans les vestiaires ?

OoO

**Du rouge encore. Toujours. Pourquoi l'obscurité ne me garde t-elle pas avec elle une bonne fois pour toute ? J'ai toujours aussi soif. Je sens un poids sur mon visage. Merlin que c'est inconfortable. J'essaie de lever le bras pour me débarrasser du truc qui me bouche le nez mais mes membres pèsent une tonne. **

**- Monsieur Snape ? Fait une voix stridente, Monsieur Snape vous m'entendez ? **

**Bon sang oui je l'entend. Ça me fait des trous dans le cerveau une tonalité aussi aiguë. **

**- Ne vous rendormez pas Monsieur Snape, restez avec moi.**

**Ben voyons. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire de se taire mais c'est un gargouillis inaudible qui résonne a mes oreilles. **

**- Soif.**

**- Bien sur. Je vais vous donner à boire. Essayez d'ouvrir les yeux. **

**Elle en a de bonnes elle. On voit bien que ce ne sont pas ses paupières qui sont lesté avec du plomb. **

**Je tente néanmoins de lui obéir, par ce que le rideau de chaire me condamne a un rouge aveuglant. Et je ne veux plus voir de rouge. J'en ai trop vu. Où déjà ? **

**On me met quelque chose entre les lèvres et je sens l'eau glisser dans ma bouche. J'essaie de déglutir et je m'étouffe. Le liquide coule sur mon menton**

**- Pas trop vite. **

**J'inspire. Il y a toujours ce truc dans mon nez. C'est horrible. **

**- Essayez d'ouvrir les yeux, je vous redonnerai à boire quand vous aurez réussis a vous redressez. Le medicomage arrive.**

**Medicomage.**

**Hopital. **

**Ma mémoire morcellé se recompose peu a peu. Quel est mon dernier souvenir déjà ? **

**Du rouge. Du rouge partout. Du rouge liquide. Epaix, poisseux, en quantité tellement énorme.. **

**Du sang. **

**La mémoire me revient. **

**Le voilà mon dernier souvenir. Voldemort donne son ordre, le serpent se jette sur moi, le rouge noie mes yeux. Du sang. Mon sang.**

OoO

L'entrainement de quidditch s'était bien passé. Bon si on ommetait le fait que Sirius avait faillit assomer un poursuiveur de troisième année en lui balançant un cognard, l'ensemble était positif. Les poufsouffles n'avaient aucun soucis a se faire pour leur prochain match contre gryffondor : de toute façon, ils allaient perdre.

James et Sirius avaient fait la course, comme d'habitude, au premier qui arriverait sous la douche.

Ce n'est donc qu'en retournant s'habiller que Sirius remarqua le parchemin posé sur ses vetements.

Il le prit entre ses main, perplexe

- Kezako ? Demanda James en se frottant vigoureusement les cheveux pour les secher ou les coiffer, ce qui chez James était sensiblement la même chose.

- Aucune idée.

Sirius était a Gryffondor. Le courage était sa banière. Il prit donc une decision grave, drastique. Il déroula le parchemin.

_« Il semblerait qu'il soit d'usage dans cette école d'observer Sirius Black. La chose m'a toujours semblé singulièrement dénué d'interet. En effet il n'est pas utile de le chercher du regard pour sentir son exubérante présence, et il n'est nul besoin de le regarder pour savoir tout ce qu'i savoir sur lui. _

_Black est un individu qui a développé une confiance en lui si démesuré qu'elle dépasse l'entendement. Il semble s'occtroier tous les droits et le plus extraordinaire c'est que les autres les lui accorde également._

_Le charisme. C'est un mot foure-tout, qui ne veut pas dire grand chose mais qui permet de justifier l'admiration que sucite une personne. Je pourrais aisément conclure ce devoir avec cette simple phrase. Sirius Black possede un charisme écrasant. _

_Mais qu'est-ce en réalité ? _

_Pour commencer Black est beau. Je pense que c'est de notorieté publique, et cette beauté lui permet d'attirer les premiers regards. Son education aristocratique lui confère egalement des manières rares qui détonnent avec l'attitude nonchalente généralisée. Tout ceci est attenué par des poussées de puerilité qui rabaisse parfois cet aspect très adulte et qui provoque l'empathie chez le quidam moyen qui cherche a tout prix a nier sa médiocrité. En tombant a son niveau, Black flatte l'orgueil. _

_Il s'agit aussi de l'être le plus indifférent que je connaisse. Nul ne lui importe. _

_Black regarde toujours les gens droit dans les yeux, mais il ne les voit pas. Leur image ne traverse sa retine que de manière fugitive, sans jamais s'y ancrer. Ce paradoxe entre franchise et absence est qualifié de mystère. La vérité c'est que Black se fout de tout et de tout le monde tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui-même. _

_Je me suis assez souvent retrouvé face à lui, baguette à la main pour savoir qu'il ne regarde pas vraiment les gens qu'il fixe dans les yeux. _

_Voilà de quoi est fait le charisme. Rien dont il puisse réellement s'attribuer le mérite. Et pourtant Black agit toujours comme si les regards qui se posent sur lui et les passions qu'il provoque lui revenaient de droit. _

_Je connais, comme tout le monde, l'immence tapisserie généalogique de la famille Black. J'ai toujours trouvé que Sirius en était un parfait représentant. Nager a contre-courant, renier les siens, c'est encore une manière d'être comme eux. Arrogant, convaincu de sa superiorité. _

_Ces ecarts sont des caprices qui ne le rendent que plus conforme encore a l'image de l'enfant aristocrate gaté qui ne cesse de geindre et de se plaindre. _

_Sirius Black revet une belle apparence, par dessous laquelle il n'y a rien. Un beau garçon. Un riche héritié rebelle. Un élève brillant. _

_Que des images et rien d'autre. _

_Cours de DCFM – Severus Snape – Serpentard, septième année » _

- Putain je rêve. Laissa echapper Sirius. Il hésitait entre le rire et la colère.

- James viens voir ça.

Ne se faisant pas prier, le jeune homme s'empara du parchemin que tenait son ami et le survola, ses yeux s'écarquillant au fil de sa lecture.

- Il t'a drolement bien cerné le Snivellus. Conclut il en rendant le papier a Sirius, ce qui lui valut un coup de serviette en plein visage.

- Mais Ayeuuh !

Les deux amis ricanèrent

- Dis.. tu crois que c'est le devoir donné par Aberline ?

- Le truc d'observation des gens ? C'est possible. Snape est tellement parano... Il a du essayer de « cerner l'ennemi ».

Il y eu un silence, puis James reprit

- Bon.. Il va falloir qu'on se venge.

- Ça me paraît inévitable.

Aucun d'eux ne songea à se demander comment le parchemin était entré en leur posession.

Ils rejoignirent leur dortoir en s'exclaffant joyeusement, relisant certain passages du devoir en mimant l'air lugubre de Snape.

Juste avant de passer la porte, James constata :

- N'empeche qu'il insiste vachement sur ta grande bôôôtééé.

- J'ai toujours su que c'était un pervers détraqué

- Putain mais c'est dingue ce truc. S'exclama Prongs

Sirius devina la silhouette de Moony, assis sur son lit et ne pu reprimer un sourire

- He, Remus ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je viens de trouver dans les vestiaires ?

Le garçon ne réagit pas. Il fixait Sirius les sourcils froncés, l'air douloureux.

- Rem ?... Ca va ? S'inquieta le jeune brun.

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, Sirius se rapprocha jusqu'à atteindre le lit du lycanthrope et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule

- He Moony ? Fit il doucement.

A sa grande surprise, la réaction fut immédiate. Remus se dégagea et sauta sur ses pieds pour s'éloigner de Sirius.

Black resta abasourdit. Remus le regardait avec méfiance. C'était la première fois depuis trois ans.

James avait capté le mouvement et s'avança à son tour.

- Un problème Remus ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Sirius ?

L'interpellé remarqua alors ce que Moony tenait dans sa main. Un parchemin si clair qu'il en avait l'air transparent. Remus semblait fou de rage.

Sirius blémit, par encore sur de comprendre

- « ça » quoi ? Demanda James, déjà vaguement agacé

- Ca ! Ce truc ! Cracha Remus en jetant le papier au sol. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ?

- Ca y'est, il tourne dingue. commença James. Il chercha l'approbation de Sirius mais il ne rencontra que le visage démunit de son ami. Sous ses long cheveux noirs il était devenu plus blanc qu'une statue de sel.

- Ce n'est pas une blague, articula t-il difficilement

- Tu me rassures beaucoup. Je craignais que ton sens de l'humour ai brutalement chuté à moins mille. Lança le loup-garou sarcastique.

Sirius inspira prodondément, puis contre toute attente se tourna vers James

- Prongs, tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes ?

- Je prefererais comprendre ce qu'il se passe vois-tu. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce parchemin ?

- La même chose que celui là. Répondit Sirius en faisant tourner le parchemin trouvé dans les vestiaires.

- Un texte incendiaire signé par Snivillus ?

- Non. Un devoir de DCFM. Le mien.

James arbora une expression encore plus ahuri, si c'était possible.

- Ton devoir de... Pourquoi est-ce que ça met Remus dans un état pareil ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Moony s'était rapproché de Sirius, le tennant prisonnier de son regard.

- Tu.. m'as choisis comme sujet de devoir ?

- Honnêtement Moony, tu croyais que c'était quoi ?

Ils étaient si proches maintenant. James décida d'obéir à Sirius pour une fois et s'eclipsa. Aucun des deux autres maraudeurs ne remarqua son départ.

Sirius leva la main pour la poser sur la joue de son ami, mais celui-ci se déroba. Il y avait une telle souffrance dans son regard. Sirius se sentait totalement impuissant.

- Qui a mit ça là ? Demanda finalement Remus.

Il devait lever les yeux pour regarder Sirius mais le brun ne s'était pourtant jamais sentit aussi minuscule.

- Je ne sais pas. Le devoir de Snape était dans mon vestiaire. Je n'y comprends rien non plus.

Il y eu un long silence. Sirius brulait de ramasser la meche de cheveux de Remus collé a son front mais il se sentait physiquement parfaitement incapable de subir un nouveau rejet.

- Le devoir de Snape ? Remus semblait s'être calmé. Il avait désormais l'air plus perdu qu'en colère.

- Apparememnt j'étais son sujet. Il hésita un instant et ajouta a mi-voix : J'aurais préféré être le tien.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un a du voler le copies et trouver amusant de les redistribuer.

- Je voulais parler de ce que tu as écrit Sirius.

Tout était si confus en cet instant. Padfoot aurait voulu prendre Remus dans ses bras et effacer toute cette conversation

- Cette situation me rend cinglé.. marmonna t-il

- Réponds moi !

Sirius releva vers son ami un regard qui ressemblait effectivement à s'y méprendre, à de la folie

- Je cherchais un moyen de vite finir ce devoir. Et c'est ce que j'ai vu en fermant les yeux.

- Moi ?

- Oui.

Remus s'humecta les lèvres.

- J'ai beau envisagé tous les scénarii possibles je n'arrive pas a comprendre pourquoi tu as écrit autant de conneries dans un devoir. Une preuve de ton anti-conformisme ? Un pied de nez fait au prof ? Je n'arrive pas a...

Brusqement, Sirius s'empara des poignets du garçon aux cheveux miel.

- Non, Remus. Ecoutes moi. Tout ce que j'ai écrit je le pensais. Je le pensais en l'écrivant, je le pense maintenant.

Leurs fronts se touchaient presque. Le visage de Remus avait l'air si triste.

Il prit la parole a voix basse

- Tu sais très bien que je ne te crois pas.

Malgré le calme et la douceur, cette affirmation fit l'effet d'un couperet s'abattant sur la nuque de Sirius. Oui. A n'en pas douter, Remus ne le croyait pas. Et il venait de comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de le convaincre. Remus allait lui pardonner, continuer comme avant, mais il ne croierait jamais ça.

- Je t'aime Moony. Chuchota Sirius.

Remus lui caressa la nuque en un geste d'appaisement et eu un mince sourire.

- Mais non.

Cette nuit là, Sirius ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il fixa longuement les baldaquins du lit de Remus.

Il y avait quelque chose qui lui soufflait que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Il ne s'endormit qu'aux premières lueurs du jour.

OoO

Remus s'était levé de bonne heure. Il aimait être le premier debout le dimanche matin, et profiter de la grande salle vide.

En se faufilant entre les lits de ses amis endormis, son regard s'arreta sur le parchemin épais posé sur la malle de Sirius.

« Le devoir de Snape ». Pourquoi avait-il choisit d'observer Sirius ?

Le lycanthrope jeta un œil sur son ami, entortillé dans la couette, comme s'il s'était battu avec elle. Padfoot ne serai pas debout avant 11h. Alors, sans bruit, il s'empara du rouleau de parchemin et descendit dans la grande salle.

OoO

Assis devant son thé froidissant, le jeune gryffondor de septième année caressait distraitement le papier dans sa poche. Il ne lui avait pas fallut plus d'une minute pour le lire.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu. Pas à ça.

Apparemment, Sirius et James n'avaient vu qu'ostilité dans le texte signé par Severus. Comment avaient ils pu s'arreter a cela ? Rien que le fait que Snape ai choisit Sirius était plus parlant que quoi que ça soit au monde.

Ce devoir sec et severe, était, de la part de Severus l'équivalent d'une dizaine de déclarations d'adulation obsesionelles.

Pourquoi était-il le premier a le voir ? Cela paraissait si facile de lire entre les lignes du serpentard. Sa jalousie en disait plus que n'importe quelle déclaration.

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Lily Evans s'assit en face de lui. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux. Ils étaient prefet tous les deux mais passait peu de temps ensemble. Et ils n'avaient clairement jamais déjeuner ensemble.

- Lupin, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Il approuva, un peu malgré lui.

- Est-ce que c'est Potter qui a écrit ça ?

Elle tendait au garçon un parchemin froissé.

_« Lily Evans est quelqu'un de très angoissé. Elle compense cette angoisse en étant parfaite, absoluement parfaite dans tous les domaines. Reussir est sa manière a elle de chasser ses peurs... »_

Il n'eut pas besoin de lire la suite pour savoir que le nom de James était très clairement noté a la fin de la copie.

Il lui rendit le parchemin sans afficher la moindre expression

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ai souhaité que ceci te tombe entre les mains.

- C'est le devoir que nous a donné Aberline, hein ? Merida a trouvé mon propre devoir sur son lit hier soir.

- Je pense que c'est ça.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je n'en sais rien Evans. Mais je ne pense pas que ça restera inaperçu. Tout ceci risque de démultiplier les problèmes entre élèves. Énonça Remus, songeant soudainement a son propre devoir.

La rouquine grimaça.

- Je vais aller voir le professeur Aberline. Il faut le prevenir au plus vite.

Remus regarda son thé et serra doucement le poing autour de la copie de Severus. Il n'avait plus très soif tout a coup.

Il n'était peut-ètre pas trop tard pour empecher que son texte soit divulgué. Même s'il en doutait.

- Je t'accompagne.

OoO

Ce lundi matin, Dumbledore avait prit la parole au petit déjeuner pour annoncer qu'un larcin honteux avait été commis dans l'école.

- Lorsque nous aurons retrouvé le coupable de ce vol de copies, nous prendrons les sanctions qui s'imposent. En attendant, nous vous demanderons de bien vouloir rendre chaque devoir dérobé, au professeur Aberline.

Sirius avait écouté d'une oreille distraite, en surveillant Moony du regard. James lui donna un coup de coude pour attirer son attention

- Sirius je crois que Lily me regarde. Lacha t-il entre ses dents.

En ami discret et avertit des choses de la vie, Sirius se comporta comme a son habitude et se retourna carrément pour étudier le visage de Lily Evans.

- N'importe quoi Prongs. Enonça t-il finalement. Comment Lily pourrait-elle te regarder : elle n'a d'yeux que pour moi !

Sirius se ramassa une cuillère de Porridge sur le nez en guise de réponse.

- Aah quel horreur, je me transforme en Snivillus ! S'horrifia t-il, mort de rire, devant l'apendice de porridge lui goutant du nez.

James et Peter explosèrent de rire. Remus détourna le regard. Sirius continua a faire le pitre, affichant de l'exterieur, tout ce qu'il incarnait : l'insouciance et la folie.

Mais interieurement, il hurlait.

OoO

Cela faisait un moment que James parlait tout seul. Et sa grande connaissance du cœur humain finit par lui souffler que le silence de Sirius était plutot inhabituel.

Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Tout va bien mon vieux ? Je te sens un peu morose.

- Qui ?

- Toi.

- Moi ?

- Oui.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Je veux dire, Non, ça va. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Reprit Sirius, assez morne

- Tu ne m'as pas coupé la parole depuis cinq minute, et tu machouilles une de tes meches de cheveux

- Et alors ?

- Tu machouilles toujours tes meches de cheveux quand tu es déprimé

- Je ne suis jamais déprimé !

- C'est bien ce que je te dit … énonça Prongs avec un haussement d'épaule

Sirius cessa de marcher, apparement en pleine analyse. James en profita pour regarder le panorama du parc de Poudlard qui s'étendait sous ses pieds.

Au loin, la chevelure de Lily Evans, tranchait sur le bleu glacial du lac.

- James ?

- Hmm ?

- Je crois que je suis déprimé.

Le jeune homme s'arracha a la contemplation de la rousse de ses rêves pour revenir a son ami. Sirius avait l'air assez perplexe.

- Cette histoire de devoir de DCFM me perturbe.

James sembla reflechir un moment puis son visage s'éclaira

- Je crois que j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut pour te remonter le moral, chuchota t-il en faisant un signe de tete vers la droite. Sirius se retourna et aperçu la silhouette de Snape, seul comme toujours, assis sur un banc et rigide comme la justice.

Un sourire carnassier retroussa les levres des deux garçons et sans plus de concertation ils se dirigèrent vers leur souffre douleur favoris.

Lorsque que le sixieme sens de Snape lui fit sentir qu'un danger approchait et qu'il releva la tête, il était trop tard. Jams se tenait deja devant lui les mains sur les hanches et Sirius jouait négligement avec sa baguette avec dans les yeux une lueur de défi « Essaie seulement de lancer un sort ».

- Salut Snivellus. Tout baigne pour toi ? Demanda James sur le ton de la conversation.

Le jeune serpentard fronça les sourcils sans répondre.

- Inutil de faire cette migne renfrognée. On papote, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ?

- Mais rien de spécial. Je te demande seulement comment tu vas.

Severus failli rétorquer que ça n'allait pas trop mal avant que deux imbéciles de gryffondor ne viennent lui adresser la parole mais il se ravisa en voyant la prise de Sirius se rafermir sur sa baguette.

- Super Potter. Je m'éclate. Merci pour ta sollicitude.

- C'est bien normal. Entre camarades de classe...

- Camarade me semble un terme abusif.

James porta théatralement la main a son cœur.

- Tu me blesses Snapy. Ne me considères tu pas comme un grand ami ? Ma conversation ne te comble t-elle pas ?

Severus sentait le piege se refermer, mais sa dignité hurlait plus fort que sa prudence.

- Tu as déjà discuter avec un cafard a lunette? s'enquit il

James ne répondit pas tout de suite

- Qu'on papote un peu … ajouta Severus, les dents serrées.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas très respectueux ça.

Snape jeta un regard a Sirius. Il avait l'air encore plus dangeureux lorsqu'il ne disait rien.

- Du respect Potter ? Tu connais ce mot ? Je suis impresionné par ton étonnant vocabulaire.

- En parlant de vocabulaire, je trouve que tu en as beaucoup. Tu as d'ailleurs écrit je crois, des choses assez méchantes sur mon ami Sirius.

Severus blémit mais s'obstina dans son mutisme

- Et Sirius est un garçon très sensible. Il est un peu triste depuis qu'il a lu ton devoir. Je pense que tu lui dois des excuse Snivellus. On ne parle pas des gens comme ça quand on est bien élevé.

- Et ta sœur ?

Cela lui avait échappé. Et Snape se retrouva immédiattement avec deux baguette plantées sous la gorge.

Severus savait qu'en quittant le ton de politesse obsequieuse, il venait de donner a Black et Potter l'occasion qu'ils attendaient pour l'attaquer.

Mais un calme féroce l'envahit.

- Vous ne voulez pas faire ça.

- Ah non ?

- Non.

- Comme l'a souligné James je suis d'une humeur un peu morose. Mais je suis sure que si tu m'expliquai pourquoi je ne dois pas te saucisonner contre un arbre, cela me remonterai le moral. Je t'écoute Snivellus.

C'était la première fois que Black prenait la parole et son calme fit frisonner Severus

- Je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas faire de tort a Lupin. Or j'ai en ma possesion son devoir de DCFM. Ca serait dommage qu'il soit diffusé dans toute l'école non ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais le devoir de Remus? Demanda James, avec indifférence.

Mais Sirius s'était figé. Son expression choquée valait tellement le coup que le serpentard ne regretta pas le risque qu'il prenait.

- Menteur. Souffla le gryffondor.

- Je n'oserai pas mentir a mes petits camarades... siffla Severus.

- C'est impossible que Remus ai écrit sur toi.

- Crois-tu ?

Il y avait sur le visage de Black bien plus que de la rage ou de l'incrédulité. Il y avait de la peine. Et cela, etonnement, fit gonfler la colère de Severus. Il n'y en avait que pour Lupin. Les profs le protegeait et c'était la seule chose capable de forcer cet imbécile de Black a le regarder, lui , Severus.

- Prouve le !

- Tu veux voir sa copie ? Rien de plus simple. Je serai ravi de te l'échanger contre mon propre devoir.

James était legerement largué. L'échange ne prenait pas du tout la tournure attendu. Snape et Sirius se toisaient avec une telle froideur. Ils semblaient avoir oublié jusqu'à la présence de James.

- Hors de question. Cracha finalement Sirius

- A ta guise.

Severus se leva lentement et commença à s'éloigner. Les deux baguettes étaient toujours dirigées vers lui mais aucun sort ne fusa. Il lui fallut néanmoins tout son self control pour ne pas partir en courant.

OoO

**Je suis éblouis par la lumière aveuglante. Le monde semble surexposé. Les levres de l'infirmière sont écarlates au milieu de sa peau lumineuse. **

**- Vous vous sentez bien ?**

**- 'An'eu 'ent ai 'onu nieu**

**- Vous dites ?**

**Je me force a articuler**

**- Ai connu des jours meilleurs.**

**Elle sourit. **

**- Et des jours bien pires, croyez-moi.**

**Sa voix me semble moins sur-aïgue qu'avant. **

**- Nous allons vous redresser, d'accord ?**

**J'approuve mollement. J'ai tellement mal au dos. Ça doit faire des lustres que je suis ici. **

**Elle m'aide a m'installer dans mes oreillers ou je me laisse retomber, harassé de fatigue**

**- Vos muscles ne sont plus habitués a travailler. Ça va revenir. Me rassure t-elle.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je demande au prix d'un effort sur-humain. **

**- Cliniquement vous êtes mort. Mais votre cerveau fonctionnait toujours. Hermione Granger vous a sauver la vie et a fait repartir votre cœur.**

**- Gra..ger ? **

**- Oui. A Poudlard, vous vous souvenez ? On vous a retrouvé au petit matin. Dans un coma profond. Mais malgré l'hémorragie, votre rythme cardiaque était bon. Les sorts de Miss Granger sont très efficasses. **

**- J'ai .. dormis...**

**Ma bouche est pateuse, j'ai du mal a finir ma phrase. La jeune infirmière mordille la ligne rouge de sa bouche**

**- Longtemps ? On peut dire ça. Ca fait un mois que vous etes ici.**

**Je ferme les yeux. Un mois. **

**- Fatigué.**

**Le medecin va vous examiner d'abord. Aprés nous verrons si vous avez toujours sommeil. **

**J'approuve de la tête. Elle commence a s'éloigner. J'aggrippe sa manche. **

**- Potter a gagné la guerre, pas vrai ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Merci. **

**- Je vous en prie. **

**- Je peux vous demander une dernière chose ?**

**- Je vous écoute .**

**- Vous pouvez enlever votre rouge à lèvre ? **

OoO

- Sirius, c'est n'importe quoi ! On s'en tape du devoir de Snivilly.

- Nan. Je lui rendrais pas.

- On dirait vraiment un gamin. S'agaça James

- C'est celui qui dit qui y'est.

- C'est vrai que cette reponse est très mature

- C'est vrai que cette reponse est très mature.

- Quoi, tu vas repeter tout ce que je dis maintenant ?

- Quoi tu vas repeter tout ce que je dis maintenant. ?

- Mais arrete ! Geula James en assenant un grand coup d'oreiller sur la tête de Sirius

- Mais arrete ! Singea ce dernier en rendant le coup.

- Très bien tu l'aura voulu

- Très bien tu l'aura voulu

- Coco le concasseur de cacao courtisait Kiki la cocotte. Kiki la cocotte convoitait un caraco kaki a col de karacul. Or, Coco le concasseur de cacao ne pouvait offrir a Kiki la cocotte qu'un cararaco kaki sans col de karacul . Le jour où Coco le concasseur de cacao vit que Kiki la cocotte arborait un caraco kaki à col de karacul il compris qu'il était cocu. Débita James a toute vitesse

- …

- Ah-ha !

- Nianiania niania nia qu'il était cocu. Repeta néanmoins Sirius, mauvais perdant.

Prongs leva les mains au ciel , implorant probablement une divinité quelquonque de venir à son aide et de foudroyer son ami sur le champ.

Sa requête fut exaucée en la personne de Remus qui se mit brusquement à farfouiller dans sa malle avant de se diriger vers Sirius.

- Je t'échange ton devoir contre celui de Snape.

Son ton était calme, mais tranchant. Les yeux de Sirius s'aggrandirent comme des soucoupes.

- De toute façon, Aberline veut qu'on lui rende ces fichus devoirs, alors pour les quelques heures qui nous reste à vivre avec, je te propose de récuperer ta feuille de riz contre le parchemin de Snape.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour la négociation. Sirius déroula son bras et tendit la feuille a Remus.

- Merci.

Le lycan tourna les talons et s'empara de la cape posée sur son lit

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? Osa demandé Sirius.

- La rendre à son proprietaire en échange de _ma_ copie.

Et sur ces mots, Remus referma la porte du dortoir.

OoO

Debout au bord du lac, Snape ressera sa cape autour de lui. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis l'altercation avec ses ennemis.

Soudain, la silhouette de Lupin se découpa à l'horizon. Sa cape flottait autour de lui lorsque le vent s'y engouffrait. Les mains résoluement enfoncées dans les poches, il avançait vers Severus avec l'envie evidente de se trouver ailleurs.

- Je supppose que tu viens négocier a la place de Black ? Demanda Severus quand le gryffondor ne fut plus qu'a un métre de lui. Il est incapable d'assumer jusqu'au bout, alors il envoit son chien. J'aurais du m'en douter.

Le ton était volontairement insultant et le brun s'attendait a ce que Lupin s'enerve. Mais il se contenta d'un sourire amer.

- Désolé Snape. Ton tête à tête avec Sirius ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Je viens récupérer ce qui m'appartient

- Quel tête a tête ? Il n'y a que toi pour désirer une chose aussi incongrue qu'un entretient seul a seul avec Black

- Je ne crois pas non.. Pas aprés avoir lu ce que j'ai lu.

Severus afficha un air buté

- Je vois que Black s'est encore conduit comme un mufle. Il a faire lire ma copie à toute la maison Gryffondor j'imagine, à la recherche d'un détail compromettant.

- Ne te fais pas plus obtu que tu ne l'es. Rien que le fait que tu ai choisis Sirius est compromettant. Même si lui n'en a pas du tout conscience. Et d'ailleurs rassure toi, il n'a pas du tout fait tourner ton devoir. Seuls James et moi l'avons lu. Et encore, je l'ai fait sans l'accord de Sirius.

- Formidable Lupin. De toutes les personne de cette école, vous êtes pile ceux que j'avais envie de voir fouiner dans mes dissertations de DCFM

Mais malgré l'intonation ironique, Remus remarqua que le visage du serpentard s'était détendu. Ce qui ne l'empecha pas de reprendre avec aggressivité

- Quoi qu'il en soit ne compte pas sur moi pour te rendre ta copie sans garantie. Je veux mon devoir.

Moony sortit une main de sa poche et exhiba tranquillement un rouleau de parchemin.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te duper.

- Excuse-moi d'être méfiant. C'est vrai que juqu'alors vous avez toujours été parfaitement réglos...

- Moi oui

- Pardon ?!

Le garçon chatain leva les yeux au ciel

- Je t'ai donné bien moins de raison de te défier de moi que l'inverse.

- Oh ! Tu veux dire que toutes les fois où tu riais des charmantes plaisanteries de Black et Potter, tu le faisais pour que je t'accorde ma confiance ? C'est vrai c'était tellement _evident._ Mais je suis un peu lent, que veux tu...

- Tu as souvenir de m'avoir déjà vu rire ?

- Non, c'est vrai, j'étais trop occupé a me faire humiler.

Ils se regadèrent en chien-de-faillance puis Remsu baissa les yeux en se massant le front.

- Il faudrait que tu sorte de la systématique ironique. C'est épuisant de parler avec toi. Abregeons, tu veux ?!

- Donne moi mon devoir.

Docilement, Lupin s'executa. Severus en fut tellement surpris qu'il lui fallut quelque secondes avant de s'emparer du rouleau tendu.

- C'est ton tour. Fit calmement remarquer Lupin.

Il aurait été si facile de partir à présent. Avec les deux parchemins, Snape était presque sur de s'assurer la paix durant un temps. Néanmoins, aprés une hésitation, il rendit sa copie à Remus. L'autre lui sourit

- Tu vas encore t'enerver mais durant un instant j'ai cru que tu allais partir avec.

Snape eu envie de nier, puis s'autorisa un soupir

- Durant un instant, moi aussi.

Ils se regadèrent encore un peu. Tout avait été dit, c'était le moment idéal pour partir, mais aucun d'eux ne prenait l'initiative

Finalement, Severus esquissa un sourire moqueur

- Puisque nous ne reparlerons sans doute pas de si tôt, puis-je me permettre une question ?

L'autre aquiessa d'un hochement de tête

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que j'étais déçu de ne pas voir Black ?

Malgré l'intonation détachée, cela resemblait a s'y meprendre a une confirmation et cela fit étrangement mal à Remus.

- Et bien, le fait qu tu ais volontairement choisis Sirius. Si tu avais simplement relevé le défi d'observer un ennemi, ton attention aurait été pour James. Et puis durant tout ton texte, tu blâmais davantage les autres et ce qu'ils pensaient de Sirius plutot que Sirius lui-même. C'était pourtant une belle occasion de le descendre et je me suis dit que tu ne le detestais peut-être pas tant que ça.

- Ah.

- C'est peut-être ça l'amour finalement : Ne pas détester. Chuchota finalement Remus après un blanc.

Là, il s'était attendu a ce que ça proteste plus. Mais Snape le regardait impassible.

- Tu es trop fleur bleue Lupin, ça va te jouer des tours. Mais tu es moins crétin que tu en l'air.

Le gryffondor sentait que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose

- J'aurais pardonné à un crétin. Précisa Severus. Il y avait une pointe de regret dans sa voix. Remus haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

- Ah non ?

Le lycanthrope eu soudain une revelation. Les mots ne sortaient pas. Il vascilla et prit la raisonnable decision de s'asseoir. Par terre.

- Ne soit pas ridicule Lupin. Enonça Severus, plus par reflexe que par réelle affliction. Le gryffondor leva vers lui un regard solaire qui le frappa de plein fouet. C'était donc pour ça que les gens étaient amis avec cet agaçant loup-garou ? Il était capable de dégager un emerveillement contagieux.

- Tu n'as pas lu mon devoir.

Severus s'enferma dans son mutisme.

- Tu ne l'as vraiment pas lu.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait une chose pareille. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses de moi.

Remus se releva peniblement et sortit le parchemin qu'il venait d'empocher

- Vas y

- Je t'ai dit que ça ne m'interesais pas

- Tu as peur de ce que tu vas découvrir ?

Snape eu un reniflement méprisant

- Ce genre de méthode marche peut-ètre sur des êtres primaires - au hasard : les gryffondors - mais tu ne m'aura pas au courage. Je n'ai rien à te prouver.

- C'est juste. De nouveau Lupin souriait avec cette douceure horripilante.

- Dans ce cas débarasse t-en. Je n'en veux pas.

Puis, d'autorité, il fourra le parchemin dans les mains de Snape et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le château.

Le serpentard hésita. Jusqu'à cet instant, il se fichait vraiment de ce qu'avait pu écrire le loup.

Plus maintenant.

Il attendit que la silhouette du jeune homme disparaisse avant de se décider.

_« Ma fleur favorite à toujours été le tournesol. Symbole d'orgueil, elle parle aussi a la partie de l'esprit capable d'aimer et de s'emerveiller. Ces pétales qui se tournent ostensiblement vers le soleil, comme d'immences fleches jaunes. _

_Dans le cadre d'une métaphore, on dira que certaines personne sont le soleil, d'autre les tournesols._

_En de très rare cas, on trouvera des gens qui seront les deux. Et avec sa froideur perpetuelle, qui pourrait s'attendre à voir Severus Snape entrer dans cette derniere catégorie ? _

_Si vous demandez à la plupart des gens de le décrire, cela ira de « legerement désagrable » à « franchement antipathique ». On le dira intelligent, calculateur, distant et sec dans le meilleur des cas. Associable, borné, sournois , dangeureux et paranoïaque dans le pire. _

_Mais moi, s'il me fallait choisir un mot pour définir Severus, je dirais avant tout que c'est un garçon pasionné. _

_Il brule en permanence de rage et de determination. Sa minutie et sa solitude n'en sont que l'expression. _

_D'ailleurs si on l'observe bien, on comprend qu'il est seul car il ne veut de personne . Pas l'inverse. Je trouve sa manière de haïr le monde prodigieuse. Unique. _

_Nous ne sommes pas amis et je n'ose esperer arriver un jour a ce resultat. Mais si une fois, une seule fois, je pouvais le voir ceder, se donner à fond sans se préoccuper de savoir où sont ses interets... _

_Quand on l'observe vraiment, tout devient limpide. Il est fier et entêté comme les tournesols qui s'obstinent à se tourner vers le soleil. Mais son soleil est interieur, il se suffit à lui même._

_Evidemment cela provoque un manque d'auto-dérision qui lui fait singulierement défaut. Il se braque au moindre rire, même si ceux-ci n'ont aucun rapport avec lui. _

_Si j'avais agis comme lui, je serais moi aussi, l'ennemi de James, Peter et Sirius. _

_Je ne sais pas si c'est une force ou une faiblessz mais c'est fascinant. _

_Severus Snape est un garçon fascinant, diamant brut, qui le restera probablement toute sa vie. _

_Cours de DCFM – Remus J. Lupin – Gryffondor, septième année »_

Severus resta longtemps immobile au bord du lac, le poing crispé autour de la copie de Lupin.

Il n'était pas habitué à ce que quiquonque fasse son éloge. Et ça faisait presque plus mal que des insultes.

OoO

Restés seuls dans le dortoir, James se jeta sur son lit en empoignant le Quidditch-mag du mois. Sirius, immobile, regardait un point dans le vague.

- Toi.. tu nous couves quelque chose. Lança James afin de rompre le silence.

Sirius remonta ses jambes sur le lit et les enlaça de ses bras, posant le menton sur ses genoux.

- Prongs..

- Hm ?

- Je suis amoureux de Moony.

James ne releva même pas la tête de son magazine.

- Sirius, ça fait des années que tu es amoureux de Moony. Ça n'est pas a proprement parler un scoop.

Le garçon au yeux bleus regarda son meilleur ami sincerement perplexe

- Tu.. tu crois ?

- Attends là... Rassure moi Padfoot, tu ne viens pas tout jute de t'en apercevoir ?

- Ben si... Je croyais que j'aimais les filles moi.

- Tu désires peut-être les filles. Mais tu aimes Remus.

- C'est possible ça ?

- Faut croire.

L'attrapeur se redressa sur ses coudes et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Je n'aurai jamais compris ça si je n'avait pas vu sa réaction face a mon Sirius en se mordant le levre inferieure. Pour moi c'était juste.. normal.

- Je sais.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Rien de plus que d'habitude. Je te l'ai dit : ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Mais c'est nouveau pour moi ! Je me sens totalement impuissant quand il me parle. J'ai l'impression de me faire couper la tête au ralentit. Il me terrorise !

- Ha ! Remus ! Faire peur a quelqu'un. C'est la meilleure !

- Ben quoi ?

- Non, rien, c'est juste le mec le plus doux et le plus pacifique de toute l'histoire.

Sirius vit furtivement les yeux d'ambre de Remus flamboyer devant les siens, avec cette indulgence si désarmante.

- Ouais. Je sais. Je crois que c'est pour ça.

OoO

_à suivre..._


	2. Deuxieme tiers

Fleurs de Sev

Bonjour, ce chapitre revisite l'œuvre de JKR avec pas mal d'entorses. C'est fait pour, n'allez pas y voir de maladresse de ma part. Toujours pas de correction orthographique plus strictes que les miennes =/. J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Un. Deux. Trois. **

**Mettre un pied devant l'autre. Comment cela a t-il pu devenir aussi difficile ? **

**Je suis encore faible. Je n'arrive pas à recréer le sang qui me manque. Chaque mouvement me fait mal pendant plusieurs heures. Mais je m'accroche. Les infirmières de St Mango m'aident. **

**Je suis toujours en isolement. **

**Depuis que je suis réveillé, je n'ai pas le droit aux visites, car le moindre choc pourrait me faire replonger. **

**L'idée n'est pas vraiment rassurante. **

**Je sais que Voldemort est vaincu. Pas beaucoup plus. **

**Mon pied trébuche sur le tapis roulant et je m'étale au sol. L'infirmière accourt pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'arrête d'un geste.**

**- Je vais y arriver.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas assez concentré Monsieur Snape**

**- Vous avez raison. Mais j'enrage d'avoir besoin de concentration pour un exercice aussi simple que la marche à pied. **

**- Ce n'est pas_ si _simple. Le cerveau s'habitue à faire spontanément des choses complexes, mais pas le moindre de nos gestes n'est simple. **

**- Très réconfortant. Je marmonne en me redressant. **

**Je reprend l'exercice. J'ai encore des vertiges parfois. Des flashs de tout ce sang qui s'écoule hors de moi, comme voulant me fuir. **

**Je ne pense pas que quelque chose m'ait déjà effrayé à ce point. **

OoO

_31 octobre 1981_

- Tu es en retard.

- Mais tellement sexy !

Remus referma la porte derrière Sirius en riant.

- Certes. Je te sers du vin ?

- Volontiers, Moony.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent autour de la minuscule table basse du salon de Remus, et le lycanthrope remplit leurs verres.

Ils trinquèrent.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés seuls tous les deux.

- Comment va Maugrey ? S'enquit Remus après la première gorgé.

Sirius grimaça

- Il est pas beau à voir.

- Il _n'est_. Le reprit distraitement l'autre.

- Rien de changé donc. Conclu Padfoot sans tenir compte des maniaqueries grammaticales de son ami.

Ils rirent tous deux de la blague, sans pour autant se sentir réellement amusés. C'était davantage leur joie d'être ensemble qui s'exprimait.

- Donc... Que devais tu me dire de siiii urgent ? Demanda finalement Remus après un échange de banalités - si tant est qu'une conversation avec Sirius puisse être banale -.

- A vrai dire, rien de réellement urgent. Mais je voulais te parler oui.

- Je t'écoute.

Les yeux de Moony étaient déjà cernés par des pattes d'oie prématurées, la peau usée par trop de pleines lunes. La guerre le faisait vieillir trop vite. Mais la lueur dans son regard était intacte.

- L'autre jour, j'ai repensé à ce devoir. Tu sais celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui avait été volé en septième année. Et je me suis fait la réflexion que je n'avais jamais vraiment su ce que tu avais écris, toi.

Sirius avait hésité avant d'aborder le sujet. Ils étaient resté ami malgré ou grâce ce ce devoir et ce qu'il avait révélé à Sirius. Finalement James avait eu raison. Le jeune Black avait continuer à draguer des filles et rien n'avait changé dans son amitié avec Moony. Presque rien. Ils avaient tous les deux agis comme si ces copies n'avaient pas existées.

- Pourquoi tu as repensé à ça ?

- Snape bien sur. Vu son implication dans la guerre, je me suis dis que c'était dommage qu'on en sache pas plus sur lui, et après j'ai réalisé « He ! Mais Remus avait fait son truc d'observation sur Snivillus, peut-être que certains détails pourraient nous être utiles ».

Remus baissa les yeux dans son verre, sans répondre.

- J'ai eu tort ? Demanda Sirius, soudain suspicieux.

- Tu n'as jamais songé, que je n'avais peut-être pas écrit d'horreurs sur Severus ?

- Jamais. Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu récupérer ta copie à ce point si tu n'avais pas craint que ça compromette ta place de préfet impartial ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

Sirius resta silencieux un moment. Son ami évitait son regard et il eu soudain l'impression de voir les choses.. différement.

- Remus... Qu'est-ce que tu as écris sur Snape ?

- C'est un peu vieux maintenant, non ?!

- Mais tu t'en souviens pas vrai ? Tu n'a jamais voulu nous faire lire...

Remus resta silencieux un moment

- Vous n'auriez pas compris.

- Tu t'intéressais à Snape ?

Une petite voix dans la tête de Sirius lui soufflait qu'au fond il connaissait la réponse à cette question, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre

Remus haussa les épaules.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est un peu vieux maintenant. Je te ressers du vin ?

Le verre de Black était effectivement incroyablement vide. Les deux hommes changèrent de sujet.

OoO

La soirée était déjà bien avancé, et un certain nombre de bouteilles gisaient au sol, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

Un peu gris, Remus se redressa pour aller ouvrir, un sourire idiot scotché au visage.

Sourire qui se figea lorsqu'il reconnu l'insigne des aurors sur le manteau de ses trois visiteurs.

- Remus John Lupin ?

- Heu... oui ?

- Auror Alsin pour vous servir. Désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, mais nous sommes à la recherche du dénommé Sirius Pollux Black.

Lupin tombait des nues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Souffla t-il, plus pour lui même que pour l'Auror Alsin.

C'est le moment que choisit Sirius pour débouler dans le couloir, une bouteille à la main

- He, Moony, qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps ?

Il y eu un instants d'échange de regards assez absurde. Alsin regarda Remus. Sirius regarda les aurors. Sirius regarda Remus. Alsin regarda Sirius. Remus, lui, ne regardait personne, surement encore sous le choc de voir des aurors débarquer chez lui à trois heures du matin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rem ? Demanda finalement Sirius, que l'alcool ne rendait pas plus patient.

- Ils.. ils te cherchent. Fit Remus avec un leger mouvement de tête pour désigner les trois aurors

- Moi ?

- Vous êtes Sirius Pollux Black ?

- Lui-même.

L'auror qui s'était jusqu'alors sagement tenu sur le seuil entra d'autorité dans l'appartement en pointant sa baguette sur Sirius

- Nous avons ordre de vous arrêter, au nom du Ministère de la magie de Grande-Bretagne.

- Quoi ?

La bouteille tomba et se fracassa au sol. Sirius recula pour éviter d'être saisis par l'auror Alsin mais celui-ci le tenait en joue avec sa baguette et s'empara fermement du bras du jeune homme. Remus voulu se précipiter vers Sirius mais l'un des aurors le cintra. Sirius se débattait alors qu'on lui passait des menottes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous ne pouvez pas arrêtez les gens comme ça ! Batailla Remus, qui avait désaoulé d'un coup.

- Monsieur Black, vous êtes accusé de haute trahison, d'attentat contre moldus, de la destruction de Peter Pettigrew et d'implication dans le meurtre de Lily et James Potter.

Les jambes de Remus se dérobèrent sous lui. Il était complétement gâteux ce mec ! Lily et James ne pouvaient pas.. Non c'était impossible...

- ... James ? James est mort ? C'est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ? La voix de Sirius était dangereusement calme.

- Ne faites pas l'innocent Monsieur Black. Des témoins vous ont vu à Grodrics Hollow...

- J'étais ici toute la soirée. Se défendit Sirius

- … Il y a trois heures. Conclu l'auror. Veuillez nous suivre sans résistance. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous.

Mais Sirius n'écoutait plus. Il se tourna vivement vers Remus, qui était effondré contre la porte, fixant le sol. Son état léthargique était inquiétant. Prit d'une rage folle, Sirius voulu courir vers lui mais l'auror Alsin l'en empêcha

- Remus ! Remus ! Dis leur, putain ! Dis leur que j'étais avec toi ! Rem !

Le lycan releva lentement, très lentement les yeux vers Sirius. Son regard était mort.

- Tu étais en retard... chuchota t-il

- Aller ! Ordonna l'auror. Les deux autres accoururent pour l'aider à évacuer Sirius qui se débattait comme un fou, cherchant son ami du regard.

- Tu sais que j'ai pas fait ça, Remus ! Bordel ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai pas fait ça ! Remus ! Remus !

Black hurlait, hystérique. Alsin claqua des doigts et les deux aurors transplanèrent, emportant avec eux les cris désespérés de l'homme.

Le silence soudain qui s'abbatit sur l'appartement ressemblait à un monde ravagé par une tempete. Remus sursauta lorsque l'auror Alsin posa une main sur son épaule.

- Monsieur Lupin, je vais vous demander de me suivre également. Étant donné la présence de Black chez vous, votre déposition serra nécessaire.

L'homme était abattu. Il regarda l'auror, hébété de chagrin.

- Où est... Qu'est il advenu de Harry ?... du fils de...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, un sanglot lui enserrant la gorge

- Je ne suis pas habilité à vous donner ce genre d'information. Venez a présent Monsieur Lupin.

L'auror avait parler doucement. Il avait l'air d'un brave type.

Remus ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait.

- Laissez-moi le temps de.. Je prends mes clés. J'arrive.

Lupin inspira profondément pour reprendre ses esprits et referma la porte de son appartement. Puis l'auror Alsin lui prit le bras et ils transplanèrent à leur tour.

OoO

La salle dans laquelle il était assis était d'une blancheur éclatante. Nul endroit ne pouvait attirer le regard, tant sa sobriété était proche du néant.

Les mains posées à plat sur la table, Remus attendait que l'on vienne l'interroger.

L'état de choc passé, mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Où était Sirius ? Comment Peter, James et Lily avaient ils été tués ? Qu'était devenu Harry ? Pourquoi Sirius était il accusé ?

Une porte s'ouvrit et une femme auror d'une quarantaine d'année vint s'asseoire en face de Remus. Elle posa lentement un dossier sur la table et le feuilleta rapidement avant de lever les yeux vers l'homme aux cheveux châtains.

- Je me présente : Auror Ramona McBrought. Suite à l'assassinat par sortilège impardonnable de James et Lily Potter, de l'explosion de Peter Pettigrew et de la mort des douze moldus présents sur place, vous êtes considéré, Monsieur Lupin comme un témoin important de cette affaire Pouvez vous nous donner votre emplois du temps de la soirée ?

- Où est Harry Potter ? Comment va t-il ?

- C'est à moi de poser les questions pour le moment. Fit sechement remarquer l'auror McBrought

Remus déglutit.

- Je devais dîner avec Sirius. J'ai donc fait des courses et je suis arrivé chez moi vers 18h. Aprés je ne sais pas. J'ai lu un peu. Puis j'ai préparer le repas et j'ai attendu Sirius. Quand il est arrivé nous avons bu un verre en discutant. On a manger sur les coups de une heure, une heure et demi.

- Y a t-il des preuves de ce que vous avancé ?

- Non.

- Aucune?! Demanda l'auror en haussant un sourcil

- A-attendez. Laissez moi y réfléchir. J'ai croisé la concierge de l'immeuble en revenant des courses. Elle a du me voir rentrer chez moi. Et le voisin du dessous est venu sonner dans la soirée pour me demander de baisser la musique. Sirius n'était pas encore arrivé, mais je ne sais pas exactement à quelle heure...

- Ca devrait être vérifiable. Vous avez dit à mes collègues que votre ami était arrivé chez vous en retard ?

Remus sentit un grand froid l'envahir. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien de ce qui s'était passé aprés l'annonce de la mort de Lily et James. Il fronça les sourcils

- Où voulez vous en venir ?

- Comprenez-moi bien, Monsieur Lupin, les faits se sont déroulés aux alentours de 23h30. Si Monsieur Black n'était pas avec vous à ce moment là, alors il n'a aucun alibi pour démentir les témoignages affirmant sa présence à Godric Hollow.

Il y eu un très long silence. Sirius devait être là à 23h, il était arrivé à minuit. Mais Remus connaissait suffisement bien l'homme pour savoir que s'il avait voulu commettre un attentat, il n'aurait pas prit un risque aussi ridicule.

Puis Remus réalisa ce qu'il pensait. Si Sirius était capable de tuer James, Lily et Peter de sang froid, alors il n'était pas l'homme que le lycanthrope connaissait. L'avait-il jamais été ? Sirius était si... imprévisible parfois.

- Monsieur Lupin ? L'interpella Ramona McBrought

- Je ne sais plus.

Le visage de l'auror se durcit. Elle affronta quelques instants le regard doré de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Monsieur Lupin, si vous refusez de témoigner, vous pourriez être accusé de complicité.

Il y eu un nouveau silence, duel de regard. C'était à qui baisserait les yeux le premier.

- Je vous l'ai dit. Reprit l'homme d'une voix froide, Je ne me rappelle pas de l'heure à laquelle Sirius est arrivé chez moi.

Remus n'avait même pas cillé.

OoO

La nuit avait été longue. Tellement longue. Remus avait été placé en chambre d'isolement, puis ré-interrogé. On lui avait inlassablement posé les même questions. En a peine 12h, il avait eu le loisir de constater l'efficacité des aurors. Ils avaient tout trouvé. Son historique scolaire, le mariage secret de James et Lily.

Son statut de loup-garou...

Ils n'avaient pas pu l'ignorer longtemps, le veritaserrum n'ayant pas d'effet sur les lycanthropes. Remus avait faillit défaillir en les entendant menacer de faire un rapport à son employeur. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Jusqu'au bout il avait refuser de répondre.

Il ne doutait même plus de la culpabilité de Sirius. Mais la confirmer était au dessus de ses forces.

Il avait finit par apprendre que le petit Harry avait survécu et qu'il serait confié à la famille Dursley, parents de Lily Evans.

- Lily et James n'auraient jamais accepté que leur fils soit confié a Petunia Dursley. Sirius et moi étions les deux personnes désignées comme tuteurs légaux en cas de problème.

- Les closes testamentaires sont formelles, en effet. Mais étant donné votre statut, Monsieur Lupin, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous confier un nourrisson en bas age. Surtout après que vous ayez refuser de coopérer, ce qui rend votre fiabilité, pour ainsi dire, nulle.

Les mots avaient frappés comme des coups.

Et maintenant Remus était chez lui, seul au monde. En une nuit, il avait tout perdu.

Il resta un long moment adossé contre la porte de son appartement, à fixé la tache de vin qui avait imprégné la moquette, comme une tache de sang. Le sang de sa vie brisée.

Un jour grisâtre se levait au dehors. Remus se dirigea dans son salon, trop épuisé pour ranger le désordre de sa soiré avec Sirius. Des bribes de bonheur cristallisés dans le chagrin. Il se laissa tomber a son bureau, sans prendre le temps d'ôter son long manteau. Puis il s'empara d'un parchemin et d'une plume

_« 1er novembre 1981, Londres_

_ Severus, … »_

OoO

Askaban.

Un long cri lugubre poussé par les murs.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce lieu. C'était la mort avant l'heure, une lente agonie étouffante. Des le premier pied posé sur ce sol, on était contaminé à jamais, l'organisme se tordait pour survivre jusqu'à défiguration totale. Un combat de chaque instant.

Inspirer. Expirer. Resister.

Au fond de sa cellule, recroquevillé contre un mur, Sirius était devenu la prison.

Rien ne lui avait été donné pour mesurer le temps, que la lumière toujours plus ou moins grise, vacillante sur les pierres humides.

Depuis combien de semaines, de mois -d'années peut-être- était il là ? Il lui semblait qu'il y avait toujours été. Il lui semblait que le monde extérieur n'avait jamais existé.

Ses parents, Regulus, James, Lily, Peter, Remus... Tous s'étaient évanouis dans l'ombre terrifiante des détraqueurs. Les seuls être vivants n'étaient plus que ces fantômes décharnés, le monde n'était plus que ces longs couloirs de pierre.

Askaban.

Un coup sonore retentit à la porte et la petite trappe à hauteur des yeux s'ouvrit dans un grincement métallique.

- Visite !

Black se blottit encore davantage contre le mur. « Visite » ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait ce mot. Il ignorait jusqu'alors qu'il fut possible de recevoir des visites.

C'était probablement une hallucination. Il savait bien que tôt ou tard, il deviendrait fou. Néanmoins un second coup retentit.

- Matricule XCII : Visite !

Sirius aurait surement à peine réagit à son nom, mais il connaissait son matricule par cœur.

Si c'était une hallucination, elle était sacrément convaincante. Il déplia ses membres douloureux, abimés par les crampes et se redressa pour trainer les pieds jusqu'à la porte. Un paire d'yeux l'attendait dans le mince interstice.

- Et bah c'est pas dommage ! S'exclama le maton. Veuillez vous mettre en position pour la procédure.

- Qu... Quelle procedure ?

- Article 8 de la charte sur les visites aux prisonniers : Le prisonnier devra se soumettre au sortilège du Captus, afin de ne pas pouvoir approcher de son visiteur à plus d'un mêtre. Vous devriez le savoir, ça se passe ainsi lorsque vous recevez vos avocats.

- Je suis Sirius Black. Je n'ai pas d'avocat.

- Et moi je n'en ai rien à foutre. Vous êtes le matricule XCII et si vous voulez recevoir votre visiteur, vous allez coller votre putain de dos à la porte.

Sirius obéit, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Il y avait là, derrière le maton, un être humain qui souhaitait le voir. Peu lui importait qui. Peu lui importait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il sentit le sortilège s'enrouler autour de son cou et s'écarta pour laisser les autres entrer.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que son visiteur pénétra dans la cellule, Sirius du se raccrocher au mur. Il avait oublier jusqu'à l'existence de ce visage.

- Snape. Souffla t-il

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Severus se trouvait face à Black et cet empoté de gryffondor ne disait toujours rien.

- Si je m'en réfère à ta conversation flamboyante, j'en déduis que tu te portes comme un charme Black

- Snape... Qu'est-ce que ? Pourquoi tu es ici ? .

- Pour savourer la vue du grand Sirius Black, enfin à terre.

Le prisonnier n'était pas sur que ça soit de l'ironie. Snape reprit

Mais néanmoins, n'ayant, pour une raison étrange, pas pu obtenir d'autorisation de visite sur ce seul motif, en voilà un autre.

L'ancien serpentard sortit un petit boitier de sa poche et en tira une cigarette. Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent. Il fit un pas en avant mais Severus l'arrêta d'une main.

- Sortilege Captus, Black, souviens toi.

Puis d'un geste désinvolte, il lança la cigarette et Sirius l'intercepta vivement.

- Tu aurais fait un bon attrapeur. Je suppose.

Fébrilement, Sirius s'avança vers la bougie de flamme froide qui servait a éclairer sa cellule et y alluma sa clope. Des volutes bleutées emplirent bientôt la pièce et Sirius inspira avidement.

Il avait fumé des joins auparavant mais n'avait jamais pu dépasser le stade de la première cigarette. Cependant, Sirius n'avait pas sentit ou gouté quoi que ça soit qui ne soit pas ensevelit sous l'odeur du sel depuis des lustres. Ce goût de tabac, c'était une première libération.

Snape le regardait, toujours debout, très droit devant la porte.

- Tu es venu pour me donner une cigarette donc ?

- C'est ça.

- Ça fait longtemps que je suis ici ?

- Deux ans.

Sirius avala pensivement la fumé. Deux ans ? Tout ça ? Seulement ?

- Il y a .. Une question que je voudrais te poser Black.

- Oh... souffla le prisonnier. Et c'est la véritable raison de ta présence ici je suppose.

- Penses-tu. Il m'a fallut deux ans de procédure et de bataille avec l'administration uniquement par ce que je mourrais d'envie de te faire fumer une cigarette.

Sirius eu un rire fantomatique et fit un petit signe de tête qui pouvait signifier « Je t'écoute ».

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui à conduit Voldemort jusqu'à la famille Potter ?

Sirius se figea, les traits soudain tirés. L'ex-serpentard reconnu alors l'adolescent de Poudlard, celui qui pouvait se mettre dans une rage glaciale.

- Pourquoi te répondrais-je ?

Severus eu un sourire presque cruel et sussura

- Mais par ce que je te pose la question.

- …

- Je suis le premier, n'est-ce pas Black ? Il n'y a pas eu de procès, tu as été emmené ici immédiatement après les faits. Et je suis le seul être humain sur terre qui accepte de t'écouter. Tu n'aura plus jamais la chance de pouvoir répondre à cette question. Je suis le seul...

Les mâchoires de Sirius se crispèrent

- Ça te fait bander pas vrai ?

Severus ricana.

- Alors ? Est-ce vraiment toi qui a trahit les Potter ?

- Non. Articula Sirius avec toute l'insolence dont il était capable, s'attendant déjà à ce que Snape tourne son déni en dérision et lui liste par le menu les preuves accablantes qui existaient contre lui.

Mais Snape n'ajouta rien. Les deux hommes détournèrent le regard, incapables de se fixer plus longtemps.

- Comment va Remus ? Demanda finalement Sirius au mur en face de lui.

- Je ne sais pas. Il a quitté l'Angleterre.

- Et... et toi ?

Sirius n'aurait jamais cru qu'il poserait cette question un jour. Mais il était affamé de contact humain.

- Je viens d'être embauché comme professeur à Poudlard. Je vais bien.

- Toi ? Professeur ?

- J'ai eu ma maitrise de potion l'année dernière. Albus m'a proposé un poste immédiatement.

- Immédiatement, répéta distraitement Sirius en regardant le mégot de cigarette crevé, entre ses doigts.

Severus soupira et ressortit son boitier pour lancer une seconde clope à Black.

Cette fois, celui-ci répondit par un grand sourire. Un sourire de gamin, qui n'avait jamais, au grand jamais été adressé à Severus.

- Je voulais seulement savoir ça. Je vais te laisser Black.

Sirius approuva, sans désespoir. Cette conversation, aussi maigre et irréaliste soit elle, lui permettrait de tenir des jours durant. Il le savait.

- Tu reviendra ?

Snape détailla l'allure décharnée de Sirius. Son visage, amaigri par la prison, semblait encore plus beau.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Quand tu reviendra, tu pourras m'apporter des fleurs ? J'ai besoin de couleur.

Le potionniste, marqua un temps.

- Je ne pense pas que quiconque accepterai qu'un maitre de potion apporte des ingrédients dans une prison.

- Tu n'aura qu'a prendre des fleurs qui n'entrent dans la composition d'aucune potion.. Comme par exemple.. des crocus.

- Des crocus ?

- Violets s'il te plait.

- Toujours aussi givré Black. Marmonna Severus en frappant trois coups contre la porte pour rappeler le maton.

Un tour de clé se fit entendre et la porte de fer grinça. Avant de passer le seuil, Snape lança un dernière regard à l'homme recroquevillé dans l'angle, qui fumait sa cigarette avec une dévotion extrême.

- Sache que le crocus violet est un ingrédient essentiel pour la potion d'accélération de cuisson. On a appris ça en troisième année.

Puis le visiteur sortit, quittant Black et Askaban. Ce qui avait étonnement l'air d'être la même chose.

OoO

La poussière de la cabane hurlante forma un nuage de fumé quand Sirius tomba au sol.

Au dessus de lui, il croyait voir le visage de James, fumant presque de rage.

« Je vais mourir » pensa Sirius. Il avait tellement envie de rire. Il avait survécu à des nuits enfermé avec un loup garou, à Voldemort, à Askaban, et il allait mourir par la main de Harry, à cause d'un malentendu.

C'était tellement stupide comme mort.

Et puis un cri. « Expeliarmus ». Harry se tourna vivement, empêchant l'homme à terre de voir celui qui venait de désarmé le fils de James. Un instant d'arrêt. Harry s'écarta et Sirius le vit.

Sa baguette pointée vers lui, il était presque méconnaissable. Douze ans... Douze ans !

Le temps n'avait pas de prise sur Askaban et le fugitif croyait que le monde serait resté le même. Mais ce n'était pas vrai.

- Tiens, tiens Sirius. On est dans un piteux état n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix n'avait pas vieillit. Les voix ne vieillissaient jamais et Sirius se mit a sourire, sans pouvoir contrôler quoi que ça soit

- Ton corps a finit par refléter la folie qui se cache en toi.

Sirius tremblait presque « Tu étais tout petit quand je t'ai rencontré. Tu t'enterrais dans tes pulls trop larges et tu avais peur de sourire».

- Tu connais ça toi, la folie qui se cache en quelqu'un. N'est-ce pas Remus ?

Un silence. Puis Lupin abaissa sa baguette. Mais Sirius ne le remarqua même pas. Par ce qu'au creux de la joue de Moony, une fossette venait de se creuser. La fossette d'un sourire.

Le monde avait changé en douze ans, oui, mais l'essentiel était resté.

Remus tendit la main et Sirius s'en empara pour se relever et presque immédiatement il fut dans les bras de son ami.

Ses longues mains sèches, la peau de son cou, son odeur, inchangée. Étreindre Remus, c'était comme un voyage dans le passé. Sirius ressentait une euphorie sans limite. Il était invincible à présent. Et il allait se venger. Se venger de celui qui avait prit son apparence pour mener Voldemort à la famille Potter. De celui qui s'était terré lâchement pendant plus d'une décennie. De celui qui lui avait voler douze ans aux côtés de Remus.

.

Sirius était tellement différent. Ça faisait mal de le regarder. Ces yeux trop intelligents, immenses dans ce visage trop maigre.

Remus mourrait d'envie de passer sa main dans la toison de cheveux emmêlés de Sirius. Ses beaux cheveux dont il était si fier...

La tendresse qu'il ressentait pour Sirius avait toujours 20 ans, les émotions n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de grandirent. Et cette amitié brulait dans son sang, embrasant toutes ces années perdues à croire des mensonges.

La voix de Harry s'éleva :

- Vous avez trahit mes parents ! Ils sont morts à cause de VOUS !

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais Remus fut plus rapide. Il l'avait cru coupable toutes ces années, il n'avait pas fait un geste pour le sauver de son sort, et aujourd'hui il était dévoré par le besoin de le défendre, comme pour demander pardon.

- Non Harry, ce n'était pas lui. Quelqu'un a trahit vos parents c'est vrai, mais ce quelqu'un il y a encore quelques heures, je pensais qu'il était mort.

- Alors qui est-ce ?

- Peter Pettigrew. Répondit Sirius avec une révérence théatrale.

Le lycanthrope pouvait lire la confusion sur le visage de Harry. Il aurait voulu le rassurer mais l'adolescent ne lui faisait pas encore confiance.

Quand soudain, Remus entendit le fracas d'une porte. Il se tourna vivement vers l'entré de la pièce et reçu un coup au cœur.

Snape. Snape, brulant de noirceur.

Remus aurait voulu l'arrêter. « Ne fais pas ça Severus, ne fais pas ça. Tu sais qu'il est innocent je t'en supplie, laisse moi t'expliquer que Sirius est innocent. Écoute moi pour une fois ». Mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Il ne put que faire un pas en avant pour faire barrage entre le corps de Sirius et celui de Snape. «Plus jamais je ne laisserais quiconque lui faire du mal » pensa t-il confusément, sans savoir si « lui » était Sirius ou Severus.

OoO

Assis dans son vieux fauteuil, Remus regardait Sirius endormit sur le canapé. Il avait quitté Poudlard la veille et avait retrouvé son ami dans cette planque. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de parler depuis que Peter s'était enfui.

Il était épuisé et malheureux, mais regarder le visage de Sirius, abandonné au sommeil avait quelque chose de réconfortant, qui ressemblait un peu à de l'espoir.

Bientôt, Sirius cligna des yeux. A mi chemin entre éveil et sommeil. En apercevant Lupin, assis en face de lui, il sourit.

- Rem...

Puis il referma les paupières en expirant profondément

- Je suis désolé Sirius.

Il y eu un silence

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout je suppose. Pour la nuit dernière, pour t'avoir cru coupable..

Sirius eu un petit rire, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux

- Tu as tort. Tout ce qui ne se passe pas dans cette pièce, à cette seconde ne compte pas.

- Et tu ne donnes de valeur au présent qu'en fonction des gens qui sont dans la même pièce que toi ?

Sirius se redressa et plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard de Remus et il y lu des pages noires de doute. Il tendit la main, invitant le loup-garou à le rejoindre sur le canapé. Moony hésita un instant, puis se leva et vint se blottir dans les bras de Sirius. Padfoot inspira profondément l'odeur de ses cheveux et cala son torse contre le dos noueux de son ami.

- Exactement. Répondit-il finalement.

OoO

Sirius lisait. Il passait des journées entière à lire, tous les romans, essais et autre archives que Remus avait accumulé en douze ans.

La première nuit, lui et Remus étaient restés enlacés sur le canapé sans rien dire. La seconde, le lycathrope lui avait parlé du monde actuel. La troisième, ils avaient fumé des joins en parlant de Poudlard. En dépit de sa maigreur alarmante, Sirius avait retrouvé son goût de rire, inchangé. Le huit-clos avait duré presque un mois. Homme d'action, Black avait néanmoins besoin de ce calme pour recharcher ses batteries. Remus sortait pour acheter des vivres. Nourriture. Livres. Psychotropes.

Sirius faisait des cauchemars atroces, et plus d'une fois, il s'était réveillé en hurlant. Au début, Remus avait laisser couler, croyant que ça passerait. La drogue avait aidé un peu. Remus s'en procurait chez les moldus ou chez les sorciers, indifféremment, s'assurant toujours d'avoir une came assez pure pour eviter les effets néfastes. Ça fonctionnait parfois. Mais les cauchemars restaient. Ça ne passait pas. Askaban ne passerait jamais.

Une nuit, le lycan avait été réveillé par un cri rauque qui l'avait plus alarmé que les autres. Il avait retrouvé Sirius blottit sous sa couverture, tremblant et gémissant.

Quelque chose avait céder en lui et sa réaction avait été instinctive. Il s'était glisser sous les couvertures avec Sirius, le prenant entre ses bras.

- Ça va aller... Ça va aller...

Il l'avait bercé longuement, et puis Sirius l'avait embrassé. Il était maladroit et plein d'espoir. Ce baiser ressemblaient aux mots d'amour que Sirius avait jetés dans une copie seize ans plus tôt. C'était à la fois une évidence et une supplication et le lycanthrope n'avait pas songé un instant à le repousser. Par ce que c'était Padfoot. Et que ça avait toujours été ainsi. Quoi qu'il faille faire pour lui, Remus avait toujours su qu'il le ferait.

Il avait rendu le baiser, y mettant toute la douceur et l'apaisement possible, enfermant le corps tremblant de Sirius entre ses bras pour le protéger des horribles souvenirs.

Les baisers étaient devenus caresses et puis encore autre chose.

Remus avait traversé un moment étrange quand il avait réalisé que l'étreinte de réconfort se transformait en acte sexuel. Mais il n'avait pas cesser de tenir Sirius contre lui pour autant.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à aimer faire l'amour avec lui. Mais il en avait envie par ce que c'était ce dont Sirius avait besoin.

Ils n'en parlèrent pas. Un pacte avait été signé cette nuit là. Un pacte éternel, presque un mariage.

Et Sirius se sentit plus heureux, plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin là, avec un Remus , beaucoup trop beau pour etre réel, endormi nu contre lui.

Il s'agissait d'une forme d'amour particulière. Ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre d'une manière différente, qui ne pouvait être appréhender par personne. Pas même eux.

Sirius savait qu'il était amoureux de Remus et que Remus n'était pas amoureux de lui. Mais ce n'était pas grave par ce que son ami l'aimait exactement de la manière dont il avait besoin. Et c'était plus solide que n'importe quoi.

OoO

**Au cours de ma vie j'ai souvent entendu médire de la nourriture d'hôpital. Et ce, en des termes que j'ai toujours trouvé exagérés. **

**Je peux désormais vous l'affirmer : C'est dégueulasse. **

**A croire qu'il font les pires plats possible pour vous donner envie de guérir au plus vite et de partir en courant. **

**Peut-être aussi, que c'est à cause des longues années que j'ai passé à Poudlard. On s'habitue aux banquets. **

**Je regarde le salsifis ramolli au bout de ma fourchette, avec des vagues envies de défenestration. **

**- Vous n'avez pas finit votre assiette Monsieur Snape. M'interpelle l'infirmière en entrant.**

**- C'est de votre faute. Vous m'avez si bien régénéré que mon instinct de survie reprend du service. **

**Elle rit. Cela provoque chez moi plaisir et agacement tout à la fois**

**- En revanche le cortex préfrontal, c'est pas encore ça... je marmonne.**

**- Vous avez l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Le medicomage à décidé que vous pourriez recevoir des visites a partir de demain. Nous vous gardons encore quelque jours en observation puis vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. **

**Chez vous. **

**Chez moi. **

**Est-ce que ça existe seulement encore ça ? « Chez moi » ? **

OoO

Lorsque Sirius et Remus apprirent que le tournois des trois sorciers auraient lieu à Poudlard, ils eurent tout d'abord un sursaut de mélancolie. Lorsqu'ils avaient 14 ans, ils avaient eux même postulé, sous les instances hystériques de James, pour faire partie de la délégation censée partir à Beauxbaton.*

- Tu te souviens de la potion ? Demanda Sirius avec un frisson ravi et son éternel sourire de gosse.

Remus se souvenait. Le professeur Slugorn avait organisé une épreuve écrite pour les candidats. Ils avaient été forcés d'écrire avec une encre spéciale. Les maraudeurs l'avaient compris plus tard, mais cette potion absorbait en réalité l'essence des étudiants et c'était celle-ci qui était examinée, plus que le texte lui-même. Des que la plume avait touché le papier on se sentait étrangement vidé. Pendant quelques instants, en sortant de la salle, les candidats avaient oublié jusqu'à leur noms.

- Ce n'était pas agréable. Précisa Remus, s'extrayant de ses souvenirs.

- C'était dément ! J'ai cherché la recette pendant des mois !

- Tu es grave. Il n'y a que toi qui à du apprécier l'expérience.

Sirius eu un rire et plongea son nez dans le cou de son loup garou pour y déposer un baiser rapide.

- Non, mais pas pour moi. J'aurais voulu en mettre dans la coupe de Snivillus pour l'anniversaire de James !

Remus fit la moue

- Pas cette année là.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu ne te rappelles plus ? C'est l'année où je me faisais accuser à chaque fois qu'il arrivait un malheur à un élève.

Sirius se laissa retomber dans le canapé avec une expression de concentration extrême et soudain son visage s'éclaira

- Ah mais oui ! C'était délirant ce truc.

- Délirant c'est le mot. Tu avais décidé qu'on ficherait la paix à Severus le temps que ça se tasse. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussis à convaincre James et Peter.

L'expression blasé de Moony avait quelque chose d'adorable, échappé de l'enfance. Sirius décida que cette conversation était beaucoup trop platonique pour lui et il se jeta sur Remus.

Sous le coup de la surprise, le loup garou s'effondra sur le bord du canapé, et les deux hommes roulèrent a terre en un grand BOUM, fort peu délicat.

- HaHahAIE. Sirius... ma tête. Se plaignit Remus relativement mort de rire. Très fier de lui, Sirius embrassa la bouche trop bavarde de son ami.

- Ah comme ça c'est beaucoup mieux.

- Beaucoup mieux ? Tu veux rire ? On est par terre, la tête à moitié sous la table et tu m'écrases de tout ton poids...

- C'est le paradis !

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et dans un élan vengeur et donna un coup de rein pour se libérer et faire basculer Sirius -qui heurta la table-. Black regarda le lycanthrope perplexe, anéantit de s'être fait avoir. Remus eu un charmant sourire dévoilant deux canines carnassières.

- Tu es terrifiant. Constata Sirius. Pas étonnant que les élèves t'aient craint en quatrième année.

- Hmm. A vrai dire ce n'est pas tout à fait pour ça.

- Tu veux dire que tu sais pourquoi les gens avaient peur de toi ?

- Bien sur.

- Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

- Apparemment.

Remus se releva, s'époussetant par réflexe, alors que Sirius restai au sol, la tête de côté, la mine curieuse.

- Alors ? Pourquoi ? Insista t-il

On aurait dit un petit garçon enfermé dans un corps d'adulte.

- Severus.

- Severus ? Répéta le brun en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Remus soupira.

- Il avait fait circuler des rumeurs, comme quoi la famille Lupin était une grande adepte de la magie noire. Ça avait plutôt bien prit.

- Tu.. Tu me fais marcher là ?

- Pas du tout.

- Mais quel connard ! Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ?

Remus haussa les épaules en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il avait un entretien d'embauche dans un quart d'heure et vu comme c'était partit il allait être en retard . Il décida d'abréger

- Oh.. Tu sais... De toute façon Snape à toujours adoré faire parler les gens derrière mon dos. C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé en juin d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il à « laisser échapper » que j'étais un loup-garou. Mais bon, ça fait longtemps que j'ai appris à ne plus y prêter attention. Quand on vit avec toi, il faut mieux ne pas être trop à cheval sur ce que pensent les autres.

Le lycan avait enfilé son manteau en parlant.

- Bon je file. Il y a des nouilles et des buvards de LSD au frigo.

- Tu pars ? Demanda Sirius l'air soudain absent.

- J'ai mon entretien, tu te rappelle ? A la papeterie du Par-cheminé. A ce soir Pad.

Sirius, toujours au sol, ne répondit pas.

Remus s'élança dans la rue et un courant d'air froid le fit frisonner. Il avait vécu avec ce souvenir tellement longtemps, qu'il avait totalement oublié que Sirius ne connaissait pas le fin mot de cette histoire.

Les souvenirs bouillonnaient dans la mémoire du lycanthrope. Lointains et pourtant tellement vifs. Le visage de Snape s'était un peu effacé, mais l'intonation de sa voix était intacte.

«- Pourquoi racontes-tu partout que je suis issu d'une famille de mages noirs ? Ca t'avance à quoi ?

- A moi ? Rien . Tu ne sais pas que les petite créatures grises et soumises dans ton genre finissent par se faire tabasser dans les vestiaires ? »

Il avait fallut un peu de temps à Remus pour comprendre la réponse insultante de Severus.

Lupin était effectivement, le genre de personne à se faire martyriser. S'il n'avait eu ses amis, il aurait surement finit assez mal. Et contrairement à Severus, il rechignait a se battre, ce qui n'aurait rien arrangé.

Il n'avait pas parlé de cela aux maraudeurs, qui n'auraient vu qu'un affront de la part du serpentard, alors que Remus ne ressentait que de la reconnaissance.

En le rendant effrayant, Severus l'avait protégé.

OoO

_à suivre..._

* Pas la peine de me jeter des cailloux : Je sais que le tournois est censé avoir été abolit jusqu'en 1994. Mais là, non. Voilà. Et Paf.


	3. Dernier tiers

Fleurs de Sev

Salut folle jeunesse. Désolée pour l'attente (si attente il y a eu) mais je passais un concours cette semaine et... Disons que l'écriture de ce chapitre est passé au second plan. En même temps, c'est la première fois que je commence à poster une fic qui est en cours d'écriture. C'était un drôle de challenge. Mais enfin voila le dernier chapitre de cette micro-histoire. Correction toujours très approximative. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant trembler les fioles sur les étagères.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que Black foutait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Déjà gamin, tu étais un cancrelat, se faufilant des les couloirs d'une manière répugnante. Et ça n'a pas changé !

Snape reposa calmement sa plume à côté de l'encrier.

- Quelle entré Black.. Tu as travaillé ta phrase d'accroche avant de venir ?

- La ferme !

Le maître de potion se mit debout avec une précaution dangereuse.

- Tu déboules chez moi, soit dans une école, en plein tournois des Trois sorciers, alors que tu es recherché par tous les aurors de Grande Bretagne, pour venir m'insulter et tu voudrais que je la ferme ?

- Parfaitement ! Brailla Sirius en claquant la porte derrière lui

- N'abuse pas de ma patience. Avertit Severus

- Ha ! Au diable ta patience ! Tu as déjà vu un lion en colère ?

- Tu as déjà vu une morsure de serpent ? On ne va pas passer la journée sur des allégories. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et sois concis.

Le corps de Sirius était tendu comme un arc. A leur manière les deux hommes se menaçaient, comme l'auraient fait deux adversaires avant un combat.

- Mais qui crois tu être pour t'en prendre à Remus ?

- C'est donc ça. J'aurais du me douter que ça avait un rapport avec ton petit loup-garou. C'est la seule chose qui t'importe hein ? Ton monstre.

- Ne. Parles. Pas. De. Remus. Comme ça !

Les mâchoires de Sirius étaient tellement serrées qu'on aurait presque pu entendre ses dents se fendre.

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre Black. Sors de chez moi.

- Tu l'as fait renvoyer !

- Lupin à démissionné.

- Par ce que tu avais dit a tout le monde ce qu'il était !

- Et alors ? Vous autres Gryffondors n'êtes pas des partisans de l'honnêteté ? De la vérité vraie ?

Sirius se jeta sur Snape et referma une main autour de son cou. Mais l'autre avait eu le temps de réagir et sa baguette s'enfonça dans le ventre de Sirius.

Ils se toisèrent un moment, aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre.

- Remus ne t'as rien fait. Jamais. Tu n'avais pas le droit.

- Lache-moi Black, ou je te promet que je te fait exploser.

- Lâche, oui, voilà c'est le mot : Incapable de te battre comme un homme. Incapable de te mesurer à moi ou James. Par ce que Remus ne voulait pas te faire de mal, c'est sur lui que tu te vengeais.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit froidement Severus.

Sirius le relâcha tout à coup et abattit son poing sur la table.

- LA FERME ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'écouter. Je t'interdis formellement de t'en prendre de nouveau à lui. Je t'interdis de lui parler, je t'interdis de le regarder même.

L'autre eu un petit ricanement.

- Je pari que Lupin n'a même aucune idée que tu es ici. Il serait fou de rage si il l'apprenait.

- Je t'interdis...

- Oui, oui... Tu interdis beaucoup de chose Black, pour quelqu'un qui devrait être en prison. Mais tu veux que je te dise un secret ? Tu n'es pas venu ici par ce que j'ai heurté la sensibilité de Lupin. Tu es venu me menacer par ce que tu ne supportes pas d'être le second choix. Tu ne supporte pas l'intérêt que ton monstre me porte. Mais tu aura beau hurler Black, ça ne changera rien.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire.

- Je me trompe, peut-être ? Ose me dire ton loup ne me préfère pas à toi.

Sirius dévisagea longuement Severus. Il aurait voulu lui faire ravaler ses mots et son rictus satisfait. Ce n'était pas vrai.

Un tissu de mensonge.

Moony n'en avait rien à faire de Snape. Rien. Il n'était rien !

Mais le mal était fait.

- Je refuse d'écouter tes mensonges

Snape s'approcha de Sirius jusqu'à ce que leur souffles se mêlent.

- Au contraire mon cher. C'est précisément pour ça que tu es venu ici.

Il y eu un silence. Les deux bruns se foudroyaient du regard. Puis Black eu une mimique écœurée

- Tu as envie de moi, pas vrai ?

Severus fit un pas en arrière, avec l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup

Sirius eu un ricanement amer.

- Mais oui, tu me désires. Tu m'as toujours désirer. C'est pour ça que tu es venu à Askaban il y a dix ans. Par ce que je t'obsède.

- Tu délires.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais dit à Remus ? Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais parlé de la question que tu étais venu me poser ? Je me fous que les autres me croient coupable. Seul son avis compte, et tu avais le pouvoir de le convaincre. Mais tu étais bouffé par la jalousie, alors tu ne lui as jamais dit que j'étais innocent. Tu ne lui as jamais dit que je crevais de son absence entre les murs d'Askaban.

- Tu ne méritais aucune pitié.Tu n'en mérite toujours pas. Il n'y a que Lupin qui compte ? Et Harry ? Le précieux fils de ton copain Potter ? Tu t'en fous aussi je suppose ? Le problème c'est que Lupin n'en avait rien à faire de toi. Il t'a toujours cru coupable.

- La faute a qui ?

- La tienne Black.

- Tu es possessif Snape. Possessif de cette haine qui nous lie.

- Il n'y a aucun lien entre nous. Si ce n'est ton Lupin peut-être, qui te fascine et qui est fasciné par moi.

C'était facile de trouver les mots qui allaient faire mal. Remus avait toujours été le point faible de Black, comme Lily l'avait été pour James.

- La ferme. Répéta Sirius

- Oh mais ce n'est pas moi qui le dit... glissa Severus sournoisement.

Il retourna derrière son bureau et se mit a farfouiller dans les tiroirs, desquels il sortit un vieux parchemin corné.

- Vas y Black ! Vas y toi qui es si courageux !

D'un geste rageur, Sirius s'empara du document. Mais son assurance s'affaiblit lorsqu'il reconnu l'écriture appliquée de Moony, sur la feuille.

« _Ma fleur favorite à toujours été le tournesol. Symbole d'orgueil, elle parle aussi à la partie de l'esprit capable d'aimer et de s'émerveiller. » _

C'était un texte magnifique. Lucide et vivant. Sirius savait que Lupin était conscient en l'écrivant de ce qu'il disait et de ce qu'il taisait. C'était un aveu à demi-mots, mais assumé jusqu'au bout.

Et Snape l'avait gardé. Ce putain de devoir de septième année. Il avait réussit à s'arranger pour ne pas le rendre. Il avait gardé ce trésor pendant des années et maintenant il le lui jetait à la figure comme si les mots de Moony ne signifiaient rien. Sirius n'avait jamais autant eu envie de tuer quelqu'un. Peter compris.

A la fin de sa lecture, il releva vers Snape un regard insondable, incroyablement dur.

- Ne t'approche plus de lui Snivillus. C'était mon premier et seul avertissement.

Puis rejetant le parchemin il fit demi tour et quitta le bureau de Severus avec un fracas semblable à celui qui avait salué son entré.

Severus resta immobile, les bras le long du corps, sa baguette toujours serrée entre ses doigts.

Puis il fut pris d'une rage folle et envoya son poing contre une étagère de flacons, qui explosèrent dans un fracas de verre et de fumées multicolores.

- Putain ça fait mal. Marmonna t-il les larmes au yeux.

Sa main était en sang. Mais il ne parlait pas de ça.

OoO

Les jours précédents la pleine lune étaient toujours particuliers. C'était comme si Remus perdait ses repères logiques pour laisser place à autre chose. L'instinct.

C'est donc fort inquiet qu'il passa le seuil de l'appartement ce jour là.

Sirius n'était pas dans le salon, ni dans la chambre. C'est dans la salle de bain que l'homme découvrit son ami.

- Sirius ?

Il était recroquevillé nu dans la baignoire, le jet d'eau entre les mains, tremblant comme une feuille. Il lança à Remus un regard paniqué. Le lycanthrope se précipita.

- Padfoot qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ne me dis pas que tu as pris tous les buvards en même temps ?

Il palpa le front de son ami. Malgré l'eau froide, il était brulant. Sirius tendit les mains vers Remus, cherchant prise.

- Oh Merlin. Bien sur que tu as tout pris.

Les doigts trempés de Black cherchaient à s'accrocher au col du T-shirt de Moony. Le loup-garou faillit basculer en avant.

Sans réfléchir davantage il enjamba le rebord de la baignoire et y entra tout habillé. En quelques instants, l'eau imbiba le tissu et emplit ses chaussures. Fiévreux, les yeux injectés de larmes, Sirius attira Remus contre lui et le serra maladroitement. Ses spasmes résonnaient dans tout le corps de l'autre. Le châtain se mit à caresser le dos nu de Sirius, espoir vain pour l'apaiser.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? C'est encore tes cauchemars ? Pad ? Pad, calme toi. Parle moi.

Sirius sanglotait comme un petit garçon. Sa bouche se colla au cou de Remus et il commença à recouvrir sa machoire, son visage de baisers trempés. Entre eux, le jet d'eau continuait à se déverser.

Remus passa sa main sur la chevelure dégoulinante de son ami.

- Ça va aller. Ça va aller. Calme toi, je suis là...

Sa voix était si douce, si calme, si apaisante. Sirius aurait voulu s'endormir dedans. Il embrassa les paupières de Moony. Son Moony.

- Remus... c'était un gémissement noyé.

- Je suis là.

Sirius sentait son cœur taper dans sa poitrine. Il tira davantage sur les omoplates de Remus, pour l'attirer vers lui, plus près, toujours plus près, jamais assez près.

- Tu ne sera jamais à moi, articula t-il finalement

Remus détacha son visage du sien et fit glisser ses mains en coupe autour de sa mâchoire, forçant Sirius à le regarder.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est lui que tu aimes. Ça à toujours été lui. J'aurais beau tout faire pour toi...

Remus se noyait dans le regard éploré de son ami. Son T-shirt commençait à déteindre, colorant l'eau d'une teinte bordeaux.

- Sirius. Je suis avec toi, d'accord?! Je t'aimerai toujours. Calme toi. C'est avec toi que je vis. C'est avec toi que je suis.

- Mais c'est de ce bâtard de Snape dont tu es amoureux. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Tu l'as toujours regardé différemment. Tu es avec moi et c'est lui que tu veux.

- Arrête Sirius. Il faut que tu penses à des choses apaisantes. On parlera de tout ça plus tard.

- Moony, Moony, Moony...

Il fallut plus d'une heure à Remus pour réussir à apaiser Padfoot. Celui-ci finit par sombrer, endormit dans ses bras, se raccrochant à lui comme à une bouée.

Le lycanthrope coupa l'eau, puis grâce à un simple sort d'allégement il sortit Sirius de la baignoire, il le sécha et le porta jusqu'à son lit.

- Pars pas. Marmonna Sirius dans son sommeil, lorsque Remus remonta la couverture sur lui.

- Je ne vais nulle part.

Il le regarda dormir longtemps en caressant tantôt ses cheveux, tantôt son dos, lui tenant toujours la main.

Il savait que Sirius, aussi délirant soit il, avait raison. Mais il était enchainé à lui par quelque chose qui allait bien au delà de l'amour. Il aurait donné sa vie pour lui. Par ce que c'était Sirius. Et que Sirius comptait sur lui, comme sur la seule chose stable sur terre.

« _Je ne sais pas comment font les gens pour vivre sans être amarré à un Remus Lupin quelconque. Sans lui je me serais écrasé mille fois. »_

En écrivant ces lignes, Sirius n'avait jamais eu autant raison de toute sa vie.

OoO

**J'ai toujours trouvé que les Potter étaient affligeants de banalité, quoi que franchement tête à claque. Mais j'avais oublié à quel point le visage de Harry était insignifiant. **

**Rien ne dépasse, même pas ses cheveux. C'est la première fois que je le vois coiffé. **

**- Vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi vous êtes mon premier visiteur déjà ?**

**- Je vous ai veillé pendant presque tout votre coma. Je pensais que vous ne vous réveillerez jamais.**

**- Désolé de vous décevoir.**

**- Vous êtes un homme plein de surprise. **

**Je ne suis pas encore parfaitement remis mais là, il se fout de ma gueule ou je ne m'y connais pas. **

**- Alors comme ça vous êtes un héros Potter ? Félicitation. Vous n'allez plus avoir besoin de vous comporter comme un imbécile pour qu'on vous remarque..**

**Il baisse la tête. Où est passé son insolence habituelle ? **

**- C'est vous le héros. Marmonne t-il, un peu boudeur.**

**Je ricane. Il relève les yeux. Vert. J'ai envie de lui dire « Merci pour votre Vert Potter. » mais ça serait _légèrement_ bizarre. Et pour être honnête je pense que je lui suis surtout reconnaissant pour le compliment. **

**- Vous avez un endroit où aller en sortant d'ici ? Demande t-il doucement.**

**Je hausse les épaules. **

**- Non.**

**Il se passe la main dans les cheveux. Un épi se dresse au dessus de sa tête. C'est ridicule. **

**- Quelque chose vous tracasse .. je remarque**

**- Il y a une chose que je dois vous dire. **

**Étonnamment, je n'ai plus envie d'être désagréable. Je n'aime pas sa manière de dire ça. Je ne l'encourage pas, pas certain de vouloir entendre la suite. **

**- La bataille de Poudlard.. Il y a eu beaucoup de pertes...**

**Merci. Je m'en serai douté. Je m'obstine dans mon silence. Harry regarde partout dans la chambre, pour ne pas poser les yeux sur moi. Il inspire profondément et se décide enfin à me gratifier de ses yeux verts. Ils sont brouillés par les larmes. **

**Merlin...**

**- Remus est mort.**

**Le silence s'abat sur nous. Un silence rouge sang. **

OoO

Se battre.

Bien sur dans sa vie Remus avait été amené à se battre. Pas seulement contre ses monstres intérieurs mais aussi avec ses poings et sa baguette.

Étrangement, cela lui était plus souvent arrivé durant la période qui avait suivit la mort de Voldemort. Avant et durant la guerre, Remus s'était étonnamment peu battu.

Pas par ce qu'il était lâche. Mais par ce qu'il y avait eu Sirius. Sirius qui savait parler et embobiner ses adversaires afin d'éviter tout combat, ou que d'un seul sort, tout soit terminé.

Remus savait, même si la chose n'avait jamais été dite, que Sirius agissait ainsi en grande partie pour lui.

Il n'avait pas peur que Remus soit trop faible pour se défendre mais il savait combien lui répugnaient les batailles. Et aussi par ce que les sorts l'ennuyaient. S'il n'avait tenu qu'a lui, Sirius aurait voulu se battre à main nues.

Tant que la personne chère à son cœur avait été Remus, il s'était donc adapté à ses manières, réussissant là ou Lupin échouait souvent : se faire entendre.

Mais ce jour là, la personne qui occupait l'esprit de Sirius n'était pas pacifiste. Ce jour là, Sirius était au service de la fougue, de la jeunesse, de la vengeance, de la rébellion.

Et ce jour là, c'était Remus qui l'avait suivit.

Au département des mystères.

OoO

Sirius se rappelait très précisément de ce qu'il avait ressentit ce soir là, lorsque les aurors avaient débarqués en annonçant que Peter, James et Lily étaient morts.

C'était difficile à exprimer avec des mots, mais une chose était certaine, tout avait tourné autour de Remus.

Sirius n'avait compris les mots de l'auror Alsin qu'en voyant les couleurs quitter le visage de son ami, il avait compris qu'il était accusé lorsque Remus avait murmuré « Tu étais en retard ». Il avait compris qu'il allait être condamné quand, en transplanant, le visage du lycanthrope avait été arraché à sa vue.

Par ce que Sirius Black était comme ça. Ce qui comptait c'était la vie. James Potter était mort, et il n'avait pas songé un instant a se débattre contre cela. Il voulait sauver ce qui était encore sauvable. La confiance de Remus.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait lutté, qu'il avait bataillé.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer James de toute manière. Par ce qu'une fois enfermé à Askaban, ce qui était à l'extérieur ne comptait plus. C'était Sirius qui était mort ce soir là. Il avait souffert de l'absence de James comme il avait souffert de l'absence de ceux qui étaient vivants. Il n'y avait aucune différence.

Sirius avait été seul pendant douze ans. C'était si long... Sa solitude était presque devenue un adjectif qualificatif

- De quelle couleur sont tes cheveux ?

- Seuls.

En revenant au monde, il n'avait retrouvé que Remus. Et Harry. Harry qui avait prit la place de James en tout point. Le transfert n'avait mit que quelques minutes à se faire dans le cœur de Sirius.

Rationnellement il savait que Harry n'était pas son ami disparu. Mais émotionnellement, les choses étaient beaucoup plus floues.

Lorsque Sirius apprit que Harry et ses amis se trouvaient au département des mystères, il réagit impulsivement, immédiatement.

Oui.

Sirius Black ne se focalisait que sur ce qui était encore sauvable et ce soir là lui apparaissait comme l'occasion qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Celle de garder James vivant.

En transplanant, beaucoup de choses traversèrent la tête de Sirius. Comment il allait évacuer Harry, comment il allait faire mordre la poussière a ces foutus mangemorts.

Il fut le premier à se matérialiser dans la salle de l'arche. Le premier à s'interposer contre Lucius Malfoy.

Il jubilait. Par ce que la vie reprenait enfin. C'était comme si ces douze années à Askaban et ces deux années de cavale n'avaient pas existées. La guerre en était toujours exactement là ou elle s'était arrêtée. James était vivant. Remus ne doutait pas de lui.

La confusion du combat faisait du bien à Sirius. Il savait qu'il était embobineur, qu'il lui suffisait de parler pour réussir à tout stopper, pour tous les piéger, mais il n'en avait pas envie, pas tout de suite, il le ferait plus tard. Il voulait gouter un peu, avant, à l'adrénaline des combats qu'il n'avait pas pu mener durant quatorze ans.

Il était le roi de la bataille, les autres se battaient aussi mais Sirius avait l'impression qu'un projecteur était braqué sur ses mouvements. Personne ne pouvait résister a ça.

Harry désarma Malfoy. Sirius ne pu retenir une exclamation ravie

- Bien joué James !

Il ne voyait pas ce que la situation avait de morbide.

Il n'eut jamais le temps de le voir.

Une voix hurla le sortilège de mort. Sirius ne comprit qu'elle lui était destiné que quand le silence se mit à bourdonner dans ses oreilles.

Les sons avait disparus. Il voyait toujours les autres. Il aurait du entendre du bruit. Mais plus rien. Seulement le fracas assourdissant du silence.

Sirius ne sentait plus son corps. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry. Le garçon avait toujours un sourire figé sur le visage, prisonnier d'une seconde. De cette seconde. De la dernière seconde.

Black réalisa alors son erreur.

James n'était plus là. James n'avait jamais été là. Il aurai voulu se tourner vers Remus et hurler. L'implorer comme il l'avait fait le jour ou les mangemorts étaient venu le chercher. Mais déjà, la voix de Sirius n'existait plus. Ses souvenirs défilèrent a une vitesse folle, s'effaçant un a un.

Son esprit se désagrégeait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une bribe. Même pas un vrai souvenir mais des mots. D'où venaient ces mots déjà ? Sirius n'avait même plus assez de conscience pour se poser réellement la question.

Les mots valsaient dans ses yeux, dans ses derniers battements de cœur, qui avaient un peu plus de mal à mourir que le reste.

_« Black est un individu qui a développer une confiance en lui si démesurée qu'elle dépasse l'entendement »_

Il avait cru qu'il réussirait. Il s'était échappé d'Askaban, il lui restait toute une vie à vivre.

_« Sirius Black possède un charisme écrasant »_

Il aurait suffit de l'utiliser un fois de plus. Toutes ces années, il avait contrôlé son impulsivité tout en croyant qu'il le faisait pour Remus, que même s'il se battait il survivrait. Et il avait eu tort.

_« Black regarde toujours les gens droit dans les yeux mais il ne les voit pas »_

Il ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait voir. Il avait voulu voir James en Harry. Au lieu de s'adapter. Et cela risquait de tous les perdre.

« _La vérité c'est que Black se fout de tout et de tout le monde tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui-même. »_

Sirius Black ne pensait plus. Il était devenu les mots, il ne serait plus jamais rien d'autre.

« _Je connais, comme tout le monde, l'immense tapisserie généalogique de la famille Black. J'ai toujours trouvé que Sirius en était un parfait représentant »_

Ça ressemblait a une comptine. Une oraison funèbre enfantine et amère.

_« Que des images et rien d'autre. »_

Il n'était même plus une images désormais. Il subsistait seulement dans l'air une pointe de remord lancinant, qui se disloquerait au premier geste extérieur. L'avenir n'existait plus. Le passé n'existait plus. Le présent n'existait plus.

Ces mots furent la dernière seconde de Sirius Black.

_« … et rien d'autre »_

OoO

L'été était venu. Contre toute attente, l'été avait finit par venir.

Remus était habitué a ce que la vie continue. Il était repassé par Grimmault place dés le lendemain de la mort de Sirius. Il n'était pas de ceux qui gardent les fantômes intacts, les vestiges d'une présence. Il avait vider le cendrier de Sirius et rincer son verre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il avait été au chemin de traverse pour rencontrer le notaire de la famille Black et régler les détails de succession.

Il avait fait cela calmement. Résolument. Par ce que la vie continuait et qu'un jour, ça serait l'été, auquel succéderait l'automne, l'hiver, des années entières que Sirius ne verrait plus. Que Remus ne vivrait plus avec Sirius.

Il avait réussit à garder une attitude normale, malgré le chagrin, par ce que le chagrin faisait partie de toute chose.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu le hibou de Severus, cela lui avait fait un coup. Il avait oublié que pour Severus aussi, la vie continuait. Lui et Sirius avaient toujours été si liés dans sa mémoire...

Il avait préparé du thé et sortit des tasses, en tremblant à peine et lorsque la flamme verte de la cheminée avait illuminé la pièce, pour saluer l'arrivé du maître de potion. En le voyant, Remus avait simplement commencer à remplir la théière.

- Sans sucre, merci. Avait platement énoncé Snape en guise de bonjour.

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient assis face à face dans le salon étriqué de Remus, à siroter leur thé. Le silence n'était pas gênant mais le lycanthrope avait hâte d'entendre ce que Severus avait à lui dire.

- Sirius aussi buvant son thé sans sucre.

- C'est la pire entrée en matière que j'ai jamais entendue.

Remus haussa les épaules.

- J'imagine que tu ne me rends pas visite par plaisir. Que me vaut ta présence ?

Snape prit encore le temps de boire quelques gorgées et reposa sa tasse précautionneusement. Lupin esquissa un sourire. Ces gestes précis et délicats lui étaient encore très familiers.

- Black est mort.

- Oui.

- Dis-le.

- Je te demande pardon ?

La surprise avait figé le mouvement du lycan et il plongea ses yeux dans le regard de Severus.

- Tu as besoin de le dire.

Remus eu un éclat de rire étranglé

- Que peux-tu prétendre savoir de mes besoins ?

- Pas grand chose. Mais accorde moi le crédit de savoir ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un.

- Tu n'en as rien a foutre !

Lupin avait le visage empourpré et la brutalité de son exclamation le surpris lui même.

Oui.

Jusqu'à ce jour, Remus avait toujours réussit à rester calme. Mais soudain le monde lui semblait minuscule, son salon lui semblait minuscule. Même ses propres poumons lui semblaient trop petits. Une colère dévorante engourdissait son corps peu à peu. Il foudroyait Snape du regard. Mais l'homme en face de lui restait droit.

- Tu n'en as jamais rien eu a foutre ! Tu ne te soucies même pas de toi, alors les autres, tu penses... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Severus ? Tu viens voir le monstre souffrir ? C'est raté je ne te ferrai pas ce plaisir.

- Tu es en colère.

- Parfait, très bien. Je t'ai fait ce plaisir. Dégage maintenant.

Severus se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et reprit sa tasse sans précipitation.

Il n'en avait pas l'air mais il était troublé. Il venait de comprendre ce que c'était d'être détesté par Lupin. Et la vérité c'est qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

- Ecoute-moi Lupin. Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'apprécie même pas un peu. Mais - et ça me navre de le reconnaître, crois moi - tu es la seule personne au monde que je comprenne. Et une capacité inutilisé est un gaspillage. Depuis que j'ai appris la mort de Black, je sais, je devine et je subis ce que tu ressens. J'ai mis du temps à venir te voir par ce que je ne voulais pas t'aider. Tu as raison, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Mais tu as besoin de dire que Black est mort. Et je n'aurais pas de répit tant que je le saurais et que je n'agirais pas.

- Je n'ai pas de faveur à t'accorder.

- Je pense que si.

La colère enflait comme une vague. Mais en homme lucide, Remus savait intimement qu'il n'en voulait pas à Snape. Il ne l'avait jamais haï, il n'avait jamais douté de lui. Et il ne lui en avait jamais voulu.

Sa rage venait de quelque chose de plus vaste. De cette impuissance injuste et laide. Il était en colère contre l'été. Contre la vie qui continuait.

- C'était ma vie qu'il fallait prendre. Cracha t-il soudain, comme si le reproche était adressé à Snape. Ils se regardaient toujours dans les yeux, il n'existait plus rien d'autre.

- Pas la sienne ! Ajouta Remus entre ses dents. Surtout pas la sienne...

Il y eu un silence. Remus était furieux contre tout à défaut de l'etre contre quelque chose en particulier. C'était le seul moyen de ne pas être engloutit par la douleur.

- Ta vie n'aurait pas suffit.

Remus voulu produire un rire mais n'émit qu'un gargouillis sourd.

- Et quand bien même. Ça aurait été lâche. Tu vaux mieux que ça Lupin.

- Tu n'en penses pas un mot.

- Détrompe toi.

Le thé de Remus était froid, ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadre au dessus de la cheminé. Une photo ou Sirius frictionnait la tête de James lors de leur cinquième année. Puis il retourna à son visiteur.

Severus s'était toujours montré grinçant et ironique mais pas aujourd'hui. Et en un sens, cela changeait tout. Il inspira profondément.

- Sirius... Sirius était l'homme parfait. L'ami parfait. Il ne l'aurait peut-être été pour personne d'autre mais il l'était pour moi. Tu te rappelles de ces devoirs de DCFM volés ? Ce que tu avais écris était faux.

- Comme si tu t'en souvenais.

- Je me souviens de chaque mot. Tu disais qu'il était beau, charismatique, bien élevé, indifférent. Qu'il était un Black avant d'être autre chose. Et tout était faux. Ce n'était que des clichés rassurants. Tout le monde voyait Sirius comme ça. Il n'était pas beau. Pas vraiment. Son charisme, c'était les autres qui le lui donnait. Il était l'être le plus impoli, le plus dénué de manières qui soit. Et c'était aussi la personne la plus attentive du monde.

- A ton égard surement. Tu as toujours été la seule chose importante pour lui.

Snape n'avait pas retenu l'amertume de ses paroles mais Remus fit « non » de la tête lentement.

- Tu as tort. Sirius se souciait des autres, il se fondait dans les autres jusqu'à ne faire qu'un avec la vie. Et tu le sais. Par ce que c'est pour ça que tu comprends mon chagrin. Pour ça que tu étais amoureux de lui.

- Je n'étais pas amoureux de Black.

Remus voulu protester mais Severus ne lui en laissa pas le temps

- Je l'ai cru aussi. Pendant longtemps. Ça m'a dévoré. Je me méprisais de désirer un individu tel que lui. Enfant, j'ai aimé Lily Evans, et à force de regarder vers les Gryffondors, j'ai finis par poser les yeux sur Black. J'ai ouvert la boite de Pandore et tes amis et toi vous m'avez vu en retour et vous vous êtes acharnés sur moi comme des charognes. Potter était arrogant et agressif, Pettigrew était fourbe, tu étais négligeant et Black était menaçant. Par ce qu'il était plein de vie et de désinvolture. Chacun à votre manière vous étiez plus violents les uns que les autres. Mais Sirius Black... Sirius Black était le pire d'entre vous. Par ce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder. D'être frustré par quelque chose, de ressentir un vide abominable en sa présence. Et comme toi, pendant des années, j'ai été convaincu que s'il éclipsait tout le reste c'est par ce que j'étais amoureux de lui, comme dans un conte ridicule, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de fin heureuse. Pas de fin du tout en fait. Ni à sa haine, ni à mes tourments. Mais c'était faux. Je n'aurais jamais pu être amoureux d'un tortionnaire comme lui.

Snape avait craché les derniers mots d'un ton méprisant.

- Ta capacité à nier la vérité est.. prodigieuse. Souffla Remus. Severus ricana mais son intonation était redevenue paisible quand il reprit

- Que sais tu de la vérité Lupin ? Toi non plus tu n'en a rien à foutre. La vérité c'est que je voulais être Black. Avoir la force de m'opposer à ma famille, d'aller à contre courant, de m'en foutre, de ne pas avoir peur d'un loup-garou...

Il y eu un long, très long silence. Remus tentait de démêler les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui. Sa colère contre le monde, la douleur atroce de la perte de Sirius, les souvenirs de Snape regardant toujours son ami et jamais lui. Son amour aussi. Remus avait aimé Severus avec cette fidélité sans limite que ni le temps ni les conflits n'avaient pu briser. Il avait l'impression d'être un aimant, obligé vers lui en permanence, mais ne pouvant jamais s'y souder.

Et malgré tout, malgré le désordre dans sa tête et son désespoir et ses regrets, une phrase se détachaient des autres.

- De ne pas avoir peur d'un loup garou?

- J'avais peur de toi. Je ne voulais pas.

- La peur ne rend pas faible. Énonça Remus sans trop y croire

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Il se dévisagèrent, encore et encore, comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Remus se leva d'un coup et s'approcha du fauteuil. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Severus. L'homme ne fit aucun mouvement pour répondre à son baiser. Mais il ne le repoussa pas non plus. Il attendit que Lupin se détache de lui et rejoigne son siège.

Le silence se prolongea. Severus reprit sa tasse en main

- A quoi tu penses ? Fit il du bout des lèvres

Remus déglutit avec un sourire désolé.

- Je pense... que je t'aime. Et que c'est le pire moment pour le dire.

Snape inspira.

- Je ne veux pas de toi comme ami. Je ne veux pas de toi comme amant. Je ne veux pas de toi comme collègue de travail ou comme allié dans la guerre. Mais je veux que tu me fasses confiance.

- C'est déjà le cas.

- Bien ! Puis Snape baissa d'un ton. Alors dis le.

Remus sentit la phrase se former sur sa langue et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, lui piquant les conduits lacrymaux. Il lui fallut un instant avant de se reprendre et ravaler les preuves trop visibles de son chagrin. Il ferma les yeux et d'une voix enrouée il articula

- Sirius est mort.

Elle était minuscule cette petite phrase. Mais elle resta longuement suspendue dans les airs, résonnant à l'infini dans la bouche de Remus.

Lorsqu'il releva les paupières, les yeux de Severus étaient toujours là. Il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance.

- Il m'aimait. Trop surement. Mais ça rattrapait le désamour ,voir la haine du reste du monde. Ça a l'air con dit comme ça, mais j'avais besoin que quelqu'un m'aime de cette manière pour pouvoir vivre. J'avais besoin d'avoir toujours raison aux yeux de quelqu'un, peu importe à quel point j'avais tort. Et Sirius..

La voix de Lupin se brisa mais il reprit son souffle pour finir.

- C'est ce que Sirius faisait. Personne ne peut aimer plus que ça.

Un nouveau silence plana.

- Le thé est glacial.

Remus eut un léger sourire.

- Je vais en refaire.

- Ce n'est pas utile. Je vais m'en aller.

- Je sais.

- Et c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit

- Je sais.

Severus se leva et Remus suivit le mouvement. Il savait que plus jamais il ne serait seul avec Severus. Peu importait ce que la vie leur resservait, c'était des Adieux. Et pourtant il n'en ressentait aucune douleur. Par ce qu'a cette seconde Severus était encore là. Et que Sirius avait eu raison : le présent n'avait de valeur qu'en fonction des gens avec lesquels on se trouvait dans un lieu donné à un moment donné.

Avant que Severus ne s'engouffre dans la cheminée, Remus posa sa main sur son épaule

- Est-ce que tu as toujours su ça ? Que toi et moi étions les deux moitiés d'un tout ?

Severus posa sa main sur celle de Remus, le visage toujours tourné vers la cheminé.

- Pas toujours.

Il y eu un dernier silence. Puis Snape ajouta en se dégageant doucement

- Mais le fait est que tu es plus moi même que je ne le suis, Lupin.

Il fit un pas et il disparut dans une déflagration de flammes vertes.

OoO

**L'entré de la maison de Harry et Ginny est tout de guingois. Évidemment, ils ont choisit de vivre dans une maison construite de traviole. Ça ne me surprend même pas. **

**- Ginny ne rentrera que dans une demi-heure. Je vais préparer le repas. Vous pouvez vous installer en attendant.**

**J'approuve d'un hochement de tête et je suis Potter dans le minuscule escalier qui mène à la chambre des invités. **

**Il me laisse devant une porte bleue. Je jette un œil dans le couloir. Les murs sont recouvert de photo. Ron, Hermione, les parents Weasley. La fragile Fleur Delacourt, un poupon dans les bras. Dumbledore serrant la main d'Alastor Maugrey. Je me fige tout a coup. Au centre, il y a un cadre, bien trop neuf pour la photo qu'il contient. Elle est usée, froissé, déchirée un peu. Comme les visages dessus. **

**« L'ordre du Phoenix » annonce une écriture étroite, au bas de la photo. Mon regard s'arrête sur Lily un moment. Puis un sourire attire mon attention. Sirius est très brun, il rit en regardant un Remus de 20 ans aux cheveux longs. **

**Ils étaient jeunes. **

**Ais-je déjà été si jeune ? **

**Je fais demi-tour pour rejoindre la chambre à la porte bleue, le cœur broyé par une douleur immense. **

**Ma vie est un jardin d'espoirs morts-nés. C'est un hivers où neige les déceptions et les chagrins depuis toujours. **

**Mais je ne désespère pas de réussir un jour à semer la vie au milieu de ce sol rongé par le gel. **

**Des crocus pour Black, des tournesols pour Lupin. **

OoO

Fin**  
**


End file.
